Somewhere In Between
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam take on a hunt at a hotel. Multiple spirits linked to the place are disrupting the running of the business. Tess becomes interested in the future of her children. Angels, demons, ghosts, adult situations, and much more. Tess and Trin appear.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys this is my seventh story in the Dean, Tess series after Everything. I had left it at a horrid place so I thought it would be best if I carried on because who wanted everything left like that? _

_Hope you enjoy. Like Everything I named the story after a Lifehouse song "Somewhere In Between" so if you want you can listen to it and get an idea about why I chose the song to go along with the story. _

_As ever I don't own Dean and Sam or any of the characters I just loan them from Eric Kripke. _

_Reviews are love people so I'd love some lol :D ENJOY! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

A soft humming came from the television set. It was on standby and the sound was off but it still was loud in the near silence of the house.

She could hear her son's breathing as he slept near her on the sofa. Caressing his hair absentmindedly she stared at the blank screen.

He'd been asleep for an hour and she daren't move just in case he woke up and she couldn't do a thing with him. He'd not been sleeping well and she wasn't surprised.

Some nights neither could she. Sometimes she'd pace or pretend to read but mostly she would watch the night sky as it passed from deepest black to light sunshine.

Staring out of the window she watched leaves fall from the trees and float serenely down to the ground.

Reds, yellow and orange leaves each time the wind blew clung tightly to the bare tree branch. She'd been watching the leaves fall and realised she'd been there so long staring at them that the entire tree was already bare. She thought it was such a futile attempt for the leaf to cling so tightly when it should have known that its life span was limited.

It had been a week since she had been at home with Dean. She missed him, really missed him. It was now an almost physical pain and she suddenly realised that it had gotten too much. Taking a deep breath she felt John stir against her. Sitting up she pulled him with her and held him close. Each time she looked at him those eyes were so green they reminded her of Dean's.

Hating herself each time he called she'd ignored it but she read and listened to his texts and voicemails he'd left. He told her that he had hired two new mechanics at the garage and he thought he'd let her know. Mostly he just said he was sorry and he loved her.

'You ok baby?' John nodded, 'do you want a drink?'

'Yes pwease.' Picking him up she carried him into the kitchen just as the door opened and her Mum came in. She had been shopping for groceries and she had left well before Tess had gotten up and dressed.

'Hey.' Her Mum started. She had been in her own world as she pushed the door with her shoulder and backed into the room.

'I thought you were going back home today?' She dumped the carrier bags onto the table and kissed John on the cheek smiling as he chuckled. Swinging his legs she tickled them laughing along with him as he giggled loudly.

Rolling her eyes Tess tsked loudly as she answered her mother, 'Oh thanks. It's nice to know you are wanted by your own parents.' Giving John his drink she popped him into his high chair, 'Look I'm sorry I'm still here.'

Her mother stood with her hands on her hips in the centre of the kitchen her grey hair was short and tidy and her glasses perched on her nose showing the severity in her brown eyes as she shook her head, 'No Tess you aren't sorry. You need to talk to Dean properly. He's called you and he's text you. I am sure he's said he's sorry numerous times. The only person who is stopping the pair of you from being together is you.'

Tess had stood with her hands clasped to the back of the kitchen chair. Her hands tightened as she realised her Mum was absolutely right and tears sprang to her eyes, 'You are right as usual.' Sitting at the table she wiped her eyes, 'God I've made such a mess of things.'

Her mother stroked her hair, 'Just talk to him. Your father and I had times like this when we were engaged and in our early married years.' Tess looked into her mother's brown eyes, 'We argued over something pathetic and I stayed at home. I ignored his calls and him coming over until finally the pain became unbearable.'

Tess knew exactly what she was hinting at. Dean really was her everything he was the reason behind all of her actions and how he made her feel safe and loved just by a single word or a look and being apart from that security hurt.

The reason she had left was simply because he'd not believed her with the angel and vampire situation. Although he agreed with her when she had said that she hadn't asked for their intervention his eyes said that he wasn't convinced so she'd left. She really didn't know what made her go but she grabbed her bags.

She sighed and wiped her face repeating, 'Dean thought I was lying.' The words sobbed out of her mouth, 'I mean as if I would lie to him.'

'Shush shush.' Her mum pulled her into hug and felt her daughter sob against her. 'You should be calm it's not doing you any good. Plus you haven't been to see the doctor like I told you too. Tessa you are having a baby it's not good to be stressed.'

Pulling away from the warm hug Tess looked deep into her mother's eyes, 'I'm having twins.'

Her mother's face showed confusion as she took in the news, 'How do you know?'

'I've just had it confirmed well not by a doctor but kind of reliable sources.' Her mum pulled the face that said loud and clear, "I don't want to know if it's anything supernatural."

'Baby that is wonderful news. Don't you think you should be sharing this joy with your husband?'

Tess nodded, 'Look what time is it?'

'Four. Why?'

'I'm going to see Dean. You are right. We need to talk and God I miss him.'

Grabbing her purse and her car keys she smiled at her Mum and headed out.

* * *

Closing the door behind him and kicking off his boots shrugging off his jacket he flopped down on the bed. Everyday Dean was the first one in the garage and the last one to leave. He'd hired another mechanic called Billy and a college student called Max. She was working on her diploma and needed some cash and Dean had offered her some shifts.

Checking his phone he sighed when the picture of Tess and John appeared. She'd not replied to any of his calls or messages and he missed her so much.

Tossing the phone onto the side table he closed his eyes. He'd not slept properly for five days or was it longer he'd lost count. Now he really was regretting it because his body ached. 'Dean,' he sighed, 'you are getting too old for going without sleep.' He sighed again as he closed his eyes.

'I wouldn't say too old for the working part but definitely going without sleep.' He started. Sitting up he looked around the room.

'I seriously hope this isn't another out of body experience and I'm dreaming.'

'You aren't dreaming.'

She stepped out of the door way. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a red tee shirt her eyes looked tired but still shockingly beautiful with their large thick eye lashes framing them perfectly.

Looking at her she smiled shyly as she moved towards him, 'I'm sorry. I've been driving around for hours trying to figure out what to say because whatever I thought of just didn't cut. I mean what can I say other than those words and it doesn't make a blind bit of difference. I'm so sorry. '

She could smell his aftershave although he looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days. 'I should have stayed at home I mean it was my pride and my damn hormones that made me stay away. I am so sorry for running away.'

She could feel the tears begin to run down her face and she dashed them away quickly with the back of her hand. He looked so beautiful standing there with a checked shirt on, kaki coloured tee shirt and blue jeans. His big green eyes looked soulful as he took her in from the bed.

Standing up Dean closed the space between them shaking his head as he did so, 'I'm the reason we fell out and I pushed you away. I'm sorry it shouldn't be you apologising I should of realised you were telling the truth. I guess...' he trailed off as he thought of how to word it running a hand through his hair he said, 'If I have someone close to me they tend to give themselves or apart of themselves to others to try and save me. I didn't know what had happened I just saw red.'

Tess realised what Dean meant. Everyone he loved had offered themselves up for a deal and never come back he wasn't sure or hadn't been sure if the angels were completely legit.

His arms were around her in a second. His lips pressed against hers and she sighed. Giving into Dean was so easy. She could feel the dampness spread between her legs.

He cupped a breast softly caressing the nub between forefinger and thumb. They erected instantly until they were hard and they peaked visibly through her shirt.

Kissing her again she caressed his face feeling the coarseness of his stubble against her hand.

He pushed at her shirt rolling it over her head. She smiled as the cool air caressed her body making goose bumps erupt and course across her body. He wrapped his arms around her and she stared into his deep green eyes as his lips parted slightly with desire. She slowly rubbed her hand down his cock making him groan slightly.

His breath caressed her breasts as he undid her bra watching it drop to the floor before taking a nipple in her mouth. He softly sucked and teased it with his tongue.

Groaning against him she sighed as their lips moved in sync. Pulling at the hem of his shirt they tugged at it until it dragged over his head. Pressing her hand to his heart she smiled up into his eyes pushing him back towards the bed.

Pulling at her jeans she noticed Dean doing the same. As he unbuckled his own and slid them down his cock sprang free from the confines of the denim.

Straddling him she inhaled as he guided himself inside of her his hands softly caressing her waist as he helped her lower her body down. His hard length rubbed against her clit making her sigh and groan against him.

She tightened around him instantly but with the pleasure came slight pain. She ignored it only thinking that whatever came with making up to Dean was worth it.

The pain was definitely worth it, the utter guilt she felt at leaving and running away from him was nothing like the discomfort of having Dean inside of her filling her completely.

Slowly she began to ride him her hands pressing down on his chest. His big green eyes stared up into her blue ones showing absolute trust and love.

His throat was thrown back against the pillow and it was so exposed and a gleam of sweat shone brightly on his body.

Kissing and licking the sweat she tasted him savouring the deliciousness of his flesh.

Their bodies moved in time she groaned as the familiar feeling of her orgasm begin to creep boldly across all of her nerve endings.

Moaning Dean's name she felt her orgasm rolling like thunder from her body shuddering against Dean she rode on the heady waves watching Dean as he came shortly after spurting warmly inside of her.

He pulled her down towards her kissing her softly feeling the perspiration on her forehead as she leant against his chest.

She could hear Dean's heart beating fast against his rib cage as she leant her head there. Their breathing was ragged as they lay still, their legs entwined with one another.

Dean spoke first, 'You ok?' she nodded. Her hair was soft and tickled his chest.

She sighed as she tilted her head to look at him. His freckles spattered across his nose and his large green eyes framed with large dark eyelashes. His eyes were closed slightly and a smile was plastered across his lips.

'I am still so sorry Dean.' She wiped her eyes feeling his hand caressing her hair as she spoke.

'Look that is all in the past baby. I am more to blame than you so let's move on from this ok?' Tilting her chin to make her look deep into his eyes, 'Tessa Winchester I love you so much and I never meant to say what I did. I never meant to sound as though I didn't believe you I just couldn't understand it.'

She nodded, 'I won't get involved with your work again if I get a feeling about anything you will be the first person I get in contact with no one else I promise.'

Pulling her tighter to his chest he whispered in her ear, 'You did all of it for the right reasons and I wasn't really angry at you I just didn't know how to react but like I said it's all in the past. We don't have to worry now I have you back and I don't want anything like that to happen again.'

She nodded again as she caressed his chest softly kissing him as she did so.

'I love you Dean so much.'

He smiled as he softly stroked her back making her shiver against him, 'I love you too.'

Snuggling against his body she closed her eyes feeling him close she felt safe. He sighed taking in the delicious scent of her perfume and shampoo. He never wanted to lose her again.

The week without her body next to his had been awful he felt like he had lost a part of himself.

She was his conscience he always knew that she was his everything but losing her made him realise again how important she was.

Closing his eyes and then opening them again just to check she was still there he smiled when she shifted against him just as if she knew he was worried about her not being there when he woke up. He settled into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

She lay there listening to his breathing. She realised that this was her home lying there in his arms and just being with him. Cuddling closer to his skin she smiled.

His hand caressed her stomach slightly as he moved instantly to keep her body near his. Butterflies flipped and whirled at his touch.

Taking a deep breath to prevent herself from groaning with desire she held it in as she listened. Someone was calling her. Not in the house but in her head a soft voice whispering her name its coaxing tone willing her to get up.

She knew who it was and realised she had to go and respond. Sighing because she didn't want to leave Dean she slowly slipped from the bed and pulled on his shirt and headed towards the door.

Taking one last look she smiled loving the way he lay there so completely exposed with an almost innocent expression that caressed his features as he slept. She loved how his features could be described as perfect almost statue like but with the roughness and ruggedness of a real man.

Tip toeing towards the kitchen she stepped out into the garden. Waiting was the worst part. Angel's never hurried themselves so she hopped from foot to foot as she scanned the skies for nothing in particular. The angel would appear with only the briefest hint of rustling wings.

'Tessa,' jumping she turned to face the angel. A beautiful fair haired lady dressed immaculately in a black turtleneck jumper, blue jeans and over that a purple trench coat.

'Sachael,' the angel smiled and Tess found herself smiling despite the nagging worry as to why the angel had arrived the way she had.

'I have come to congratulate you both on finding a way back to one another.' The Angel's coat flapped slightly as she stepped closer.

Tess shook her head in confusion, 'Thanks...I guess.'

Smiling slightly Sachael looked up towards the skies staring slightly at the autumn sky, 'Do not worry so much Tessa. We all thought you would make it back to one another it would just take a bit of time for you both to realise it is important that you are together.'

Tess hopped from foot to foot. Wishing she had grabbed some jeans she decided to carry on the conversation where she was warm.

Beckoning the angel into the house she slid the door behind them both as they stood facing one another in the kitchen she took a deep breath, 'Well I couldn't be apart from him for too long. I was in agony. I hate being away from him when he goes on a hunt it always hurts but this it hurt so much that I decided that being without him wasn't ripping my heart in two.'

Sachael nodded her eyes blurred slightly with tears, 'I felt your pain. It was awful. I have never felt a bond so strong amongst humans.'

Her eyes drifted away from Tess's and she sighed as she carried on.

'I did take some of that away from your consciousness but you did need the majority of it to remind you that _you _would have to be the one to take the first step. Unfortunately you have married an extremely stubborn man and although he was half way to kidnapping you both it needed you to resolve and fix the rift. You both came back from the brink because it was your love that kept you together.'

Tess stared at the angel before her, 'You felt my pain?' Sachael turned her gaze fully to Tess and nodded.

The blue eyes pierced her soul and she realised that the angel felt everything that she did although Tess was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to completely comprehend the sheer devotion and love that Tess felt for Dean.

'Have you ever loved another?'

The angel's eyes looked down to the ground and her lips moved slightly as if in silent prayer. Tess felt a sudden force of loss hit her square in the chest covering her heart she whispered, 'I am so sorry.'

Sachael smiled weakly, 'I have loved others. Love is what I feel for my Father but I have felt something akin to what you feel for Dean.'

Stepping forward her hand clasped around Tess's hand placed over her heart. The warmth filled her soul and the angel's words fluttered like her heart as she whispered, 'I still feel it. It's unbreakable, unshaken and continuous.'

Smiling Tess squeezed the angels' hand still surprised at how warm she felt.

'Who?'

Tess didn't really expect an answer and was surprised when the angel's face disappeared and another face reappeared in her mind.

Words didn't need to be said as soon as Tess recognised the gruff voiced angel Castiel with his deep blue eyes, pouting lips and thick brown hair. 'Ahhh I see it now.'

The image disappeared and Sachael smiled, 'I must leave you now. I do hope that we will not have a repeat of what happened recently.' Tucking her hands into her trench coat she moved towards the door.

Tracing a line with her finger nail on the table top Tess whispered, 'I can't promise small arguments but I can't go through utter emptiness like I felt when we were apart.'

'If you need me you know that I will attempt to get to you.' Nodding she felt the warmth of Sachael's love and respect wash over her.

'Thank you for sharing that secret with me. I promise I won't tell another soul.' A sly smile crossed Sachael lips and the blue eyes wrinkled slightly as she turned and headed out into the garden. Tess followed.

'I know you won't.' In the blink of an eye she was gone and Tess was alone. Smiling to herself she headed to the fridge.

Muttering as she grabbed some water, 'You sly dog you,' snickering to herself as she drank some from the bottle.

Suddenly she realised the only place she wanted to be was right beside Dean.

She realised that Sachael was right their love would continue and exist long after they were gone it would never be broken.

Practically running up the stairs she flung herself into the bed next to him clinging to his warm body she kissed his lips as he groggily responded his hands caressing her back as he pulled her closer.

He laughed as he pulled away surprised to see her half dressed and even more surprised by her sudden desire to kiss him while he was sleeping, 'You should go away more often.'

His green eyes appraised her drinking in her flushed face and large blue eyes. Dean's green depths were full of love and desire.

Looking back at him, although she knew he was joking her eyes filled with tears as she caressed his face shaking her head at the words, 'I can't go through that again. Can you?'

He realised the complete and utter seriousness of her expression and shook his head as their lips gently pressed against one another. He could taste the salt of her tears as he licked her lips with his tongue.

'No. I know for a fact I've never felt so torn without you. I just existed. I mean I couldn't feel your presence I just moved around the house like a ghost. I missed our son. It was so painful I couldn't sleep.'

Holding her face in his hands he kissed her tears away, 'We will get stronger from this.' She nodded her hair ruffled his face whispering softly he said, 'I love you Mrs Winchester.'

'I love you too Mr Winchester.' His green eyes sparkled.

They lay their comfortable in their love knowing that all they had been through would make them stronger.

Neither realised how close they had come to changing their future and the future of their children but each realised that they were definitely true soul mates and not just something in between.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The computer hummed as the fan slowed to a final whir and switched off. Sam sighed as he rubbed his temples.

He'd found a hunt but wasn't exactly sure Dean would want to take it. Dean hadn't been the same since Tess had walked out.

Granted it was only a week but Dean lost the sarcastic edge to his comments when things had annoyed him he'd just resigned to that fact and moved on. Sam had never seen him so low.

He was different when Tess wasn't near him he'd taken to being the first person out in the morning and last one in of an evening. He moved around like a shadow.

Sam had been worried about him thinking he was in a different bar or club each evening but he'd been wrong. Dean was pushing the work at the garage. Dean had been working hard on cars and attempting to get more custom and contemplating getting new staff to replace the mechanic Jack who had been fired not so long before all of this had happened.

What made Sam even more surprised and happy was that he'd actually chosen two great members of staff and had worked out a great rota that suited everyone all by himself. What made it worse to see was that every time he had done something he had called Tess and told her. Dean always came back home sweaty and dirty and had barely eaten a thing.

Even Trin had no success in getting through to him by telling him he needed to get his act together and go get his woman. Dean normally wasn't defeatist over anything but Tess was his weak spot.

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. He knew how they both felt about one another it was easy to see. The way they looked at one another the air just tingled with love and lust. He wished they would get it sorted because they were made for one another.

He had heard the front door slam and heard Dean muttering to himself as he made a sandwich from the fridge and then head upstairs. Then he'd heard well he didn't want to go into exactly what he had heard the mental images were enough.

At first he wondered who Dean was with until he heard Tess's laugh. Thankfully it was Tess that had come home and not someone else Dean had met. Smiling to himself he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

Texting Trin as he walked her response made him snort loudly, 'Finally! Took them long enough!' Instantly his phone shrilled in his hand, 'Hey!'

'Hey!' Trin had been out with Mary and Sam could hear the clicking of her boots against the pavement and the squeak of the push chair. 'Where are you?'

'I've just left the two love birds to get some alone time. I reckon they need it.' Trin chuckled.

Sam could imagine her face as she pushed the pram in front of her the way her nose wrinkled when she giggled and her big green eyes all roguish, 'Why?'

'Well if we are wandering around then I want to wander around with you and our daughter.'

Smiling Sam raked a hand through his hair. They arranged to meet at a little cafe just in the little town centre.

Trin was sat with her legs crossed reading a book hearing the bell tinkle she looked up. Her big green eyes took him in and her lips curved into a smile. Her hair was loose it was thick and hung in ringlets. She was wearing a thin cotton gypsy style shirt with two long beaded necklaces and her dark blue jeans. Her black boots were high and pointy and seriously she looked to die for.

Flicking her hair back she closed the book and smiled up at him.

'You made it.' Sam nodded and sat down in the chair, 'What can we do? I mean how long do we leave them alone?'

Her voice showed her pretence at innocence while her eyes glinted mischievously.

Sam couldn't focus. Her big green eyes looked amazing in the light and she smiled again, 'Sam?'

'Sorry! I was just...'

Smirking she clasped her hand over his, 'I know. You are insatiable you know that?' Mary cooed in the pram her little hands waved up in the air, 'She's so beautiful isn't she?'

'She is.' He kissed her fingers as her hazel eyes peered up at him, 'SO what did you two do today then?'

He listened to Trin tell him about their day and he laughed when he heard about Mary throwing off her sock in the supermarket. He had never been as happy as he was right now.

Holding Trin's hand in a cafe talking about normal everyday things with their daughter sat between them was unbelievable. When they had finished their coffee's he helped her put on her coat they walked out of the cafe and headed towards home.

* * *

Kicking the door slightly with his toe Dean headed into the office gasping slightly because Sam had left the room a complete mess. Paper and books were left all over the computer as he'd obviously been checking for hunts and information.

Normally it was Dean who left the mess around for Sam to pick up so this was a little surprising. Pulling out the chair he flopped down at the desk he looked around noticing a neon yellow post it filled with Sam's scrawl.

He felt as though all of the stress of the past week had melted away being in her arms. The prospect of a hunt had just jolted all of his senses into work mode.

Chortling as he read the post it again, 'All work and no play makes Sammy a very, _very _dull boy.' Still laughing to himself he carried the piece of paper and stuck his head out into the hall, 'Yo SAMMY!'

Sam was just about to walk into the room jumped back holding his ears, 'Any louder I don't think they heard you all the way in Utah.'

Chuckling louder Dean passed him the paper.

'So tell me more about this? I mean I'm intrigued.' Watching his brother rake his fingers through his hair he smiled. Dean knew that Sam had been holding this back so he was going to make him work before he actually accepted the hunt regardless of where and what it was.

'I didn't think you would want to do that. I mean you have just sorted things out with Tess I thought you wanted time alone with her and J.'

'Well I've got time to spend with her and J but you've done all of the leg work. Come on share with the class Francis.' Pulling out a chair he sat down, 'seriously though Sam I am itching for a hunt.'

Sam smiled he was infected by Dean's excitement so he sat down, 'Right well I was reading a newspaper online and there was a few that I noted down but this was the one that intrigued me the most. A hotel with all the signs of a spirit infestation with flickering lights, scratching in the walls that kind of thing.'

'Right so any deaths, injuries that kind of thing?' Dean sat forward in his chair staring at his brother.

'Well that's the strange thing about all of this. The reports don't state that there have been any until recently. The owners talked about the flickering lights but a guest said that there had been blockages in the showers, toilets and sinks. Total full on ectoplasm and now and then flying objects.'

Dean frowned, 'So what are we dealing with here? A poltergeist who has suddenly become interested in throwing things and blocking sinks after all of this time?'

Shaking his head Sam muttered, 'Either that or the place has multiple spirits,' Dean nodded in agreement, 'So are we going to have a look?'

'Yeah I think we better. It's just pressed a lot of buttons that can't be released the only way we get a clear idea is head straight there.'

'You sure you wanna take this?' Sam stood up and began stacking up some books, 'I mean things are just getting back to well I guess normality.'

'Well I do, don't you? I mean it's not every day we get the normal run of the mill haunted houses or in this case a hotel. I just keep thinking about that last haunted house I got to be with Tess again maybe this hunt has come to us for a reason. A fresh start maybe?'

Sam nodded. He agreed with Dean. 'Well let's see.' Grabbing a road map from the floor, 'It will take about three hours or so to get there I mean how lucky is that to get a job so close?'

'Well that's just awesome. So we'll sort out a booking and get it done in what a day at the most?'

Raking his hands through his hair Sam nodded, 'Well I'd guess so. It depends on what we are dealing with it sounds a right mis-match of spirits don't you think?'

The stubble grated as Dean pulled the map down his face, ' If we need help we'll just get Bobby on the case or ask someone else's advice,' tapping his teeth he stood, 'I'm in the mood for pie. _Love me some pie.'_ His face took on a faraway look as he dreamily moved into the kitchen.

Laughing Sam followed seriously hoping not to be around when Tess found out that all of it would be gone in one sitting.

Pie didn't last long with Dean around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The fridge door slammed and the drink bottles tinkled with the sudden force of its closure, 'DEAN! You so did not eat that pie?' Tess sighed as she rubbed her eyes, 'I can't keep anything for long.'

Warm arms snaked around her waist and soft lips touched her neck, 'I'm sorry.'

He was so close she could feel the abrasive caress of his denim jeans against her bare thighs.

'Well I don't know why I bother saying anything you just carry on,' his lips nibbled her ear and her voice rose higher, 'but next time leave a little bit of it for me you know like a corner maybe.'

Spinning around her lips met with his. Deeping the kiss her hands ran through his hair as their tongues probed and fucked.

Pulling away he swallowed taking her in, 'Well ok I think I can handle just leaving you a little bit of pie,' pulling him to her feeling his hands on her ass pulling her deeper into an embrace.

Gasping for air he smiled down at her, 'Ok half the pie?'

Grinning up at him she whispered, 'Yeah that's good enough.'

Playing to Dean was easy. As her lips caressed his neck she cleared her throat, 'So when do you go on your hunt?'

Dean's eyes showed shock as he pulled away slightly, 'What?'

Laughing, 'Well Dean you normally only go this sweet when you are up to something I mean seriously how long have we been together?'

Tapping his nose softly her blue eyes still lingered with laughter she said, 'Look it's your job baby you have to go so just do it.'

Dean studied her, 'Are you sure? I mean we've just got back to normal. Why do I feel as though I've said this before it's all déjà vu.'

Snorting with laughter her neck tilted back exposing her soft skin softly kissing it she smiled up at him.

'I wouldn't have said yes otherwise Dean. Another thing we do is play at this all the time please just do what you need too.'

Smiling his green eyes taking her in as she looked up at him he whispered, 'Right well I'll tell Sammy.'

Disengaging herself from Dean's arms she took his hand and led him to the living room she pushed him to sit in the arm chair and collapsed into his warm arms and cuddled her tighter.

They didn't speak he just held her. Finally she turned in his arms and said, 'If you go you'll miss my scan and I kind of wanted you to come with me.'

Dean closed his eyes and muttered a silent crap, 'Aww baby. I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be with you too.'

She kissed his hand, 'Hey it's ok. I'll make sure you are there with me and I'll get pictures it's all good.'

He caressed her body, 'I was going to go with you. Sorry how can I make it up to you?'

Laughing slightly she shook her head, ' Baby it's all ok,' moving towards his mouth she kissed him, 'This is only the first scan we have more.'

His green eyes looked sad as she caressed his face, 'Plenty of time Trin can come with me and I'll get loads of pictures and I'll send one to you straight away.'

He smiled, 'I really want to be there though.'

'You are always with me where ever I go. It's just a small scan I'm in and out of there nothing important just a quick check.'

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, 'It still makes me feel so guilty.'

'I know but at the end of the day you've got to do this hunt and the scan will be ok for next time.'

She kissed his lips as he lay beneath her. 'I will definitely be there next time.'

She sighed and hugged him tightly. 'Good.'

Opening her eyes she wondered if she should mention the angel's word about the prophecy but decided that the moment was too sweet.

She didn't want to say anything just in case it got him worried or even worse angry. He wasn't too happy about the angel's being involved let alone their presence at the last hunt.

In fact Dean called them dicks with wings and he was right to some extent but Sachael wasn't as bad as that.

Tess had really begun to feel as though she was willing to help her out but she didn't think Dean needed to know she was that close.

She suddenly remembered the words from Sachael about how their children could and would have something important to do and instantly the stirrings of curiosity began spiralling and twisting in her gut.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath she didn't want to think about anything like that right now but being close to Dean and hearing his heart beat in her ears she realised that it was important.

She didn't want to give birth to her children and then worry about their future. She didn't want to be another Sarah Connor having to protect her family and going crazy in the process.

Taking another deep breath she decided she needed to ask a few questions.

Sachael would just have to attempt to answer all that she could.

Dean stirred beneath her, 'Are you asleep?' he whispered.

Shaking her head he wrapped his arms around her tighter and pushed himself up holding her against him, 'Come on let's get you to bed.'

'Will you be here when I wake up?' Her eyes stared up unto his. She already knew the answer.

'You already know the answer so I won't lie,' smirking she kissed his nose, 'Let me tuck you in.'

She laughed against him as he carried her up the stairs. Knowing exactly that tucking in didn't mean helping her in the bed to sleep but messing up the bed and staying awake.

The feelings of curiosity twisted and moved from her gut and settled in her toes but it didn't go away even as she felt Dean's lips against her throat and his hand between her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The Victorian hotel stood at the end of a long drive. Room six was in the process of being cleaned and she cursed silently as the brush slipped from her hand onto the floor sighing she scooped it up.

Taking a last look around the room was tidy and clean. The bathroom was sparkling white all towels and flannels replaced.

Smiling slightly thinking to herself Abby closed the door behind her. She sighed it had been a long day and she was tired. Tomorrow they were getting more guests and she'd spent nearly all afternoon tidying the rooms and getting things ready.

Heading down to the main reception she smiled at a few guests who had headed in from outside as she crossed towards the office.

The hotel had been a whim that she and Pete had decided to buy it and so far so it was going well.

Apart from the usual hiccups and a few teething problems in the beginning of their marriage the hotel was going to be a pivotal moment in both their lives.

The hotel however, had its problems. At times there were flickering lights and scratching in the walls the previous week a guest had fallen down stairs but he'd been sure that he'd been pushed even though there was no one behind him at all.

He hadn't sued them which was a surprise they would have thought that after the hotel had been checked that they would have been in trouble because just as the guest was heading for the stairs the lights went out.

She gasped as Pete swept in behind her, 'Hey!' Placing a hand over her heart she smiled widely at him taking in his appearance. He looked tired but happy and his grin was infectious.

'Hey! Did you manage to get the sink unblocked in room 17?' Pete shook his head.

The sink had nearly over flowed with black stuff and there had been no reason behind it.

'It was clear. The complete area was clear I don't understand what happened. I'll call some plumbers to check the main cistern it's probably nothing that hasn't come clear since the yesterday.'

Sighing she nodded, 'Let's have a break. I'm seriously shattered.'

'Me too.' Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the couch. Wrapping her in his arms feeling her laughing against his body he whispered, 'Can you believe we own this place for real? It's been one hell of a year baby.'

She looked into his brown eyes and whispered, 'I know it's crazy!'

They snuggled into one another. Closing her eyes she realised that Pete was laughing. Turning to look at him she said, 'What?'

He finally stopped giggling and whispered his voice breaking as he tried to stop laughing again; 'I was just thinking...' taking a breath he carried on, 'room six has two beds right?'

She nodded, 'Well the room has been taken by two guys?' again she nodded, 'Well do you reckon that both of the beds will be slept in or just one?'

Abby laughed, 'Pete you can't say that! I mean how do you know from just a phone call?' She felt his lips on her neck, 'We've got work to do. We can't keep getting distracted.'

Pete sighed. He kissed her neck again and pulled her close, 'Yeah you are right we better get on.' His face looked crestfallen as stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

Feeling guilty she ran after him and threw her arms around him. Things hadn't been going right for a while and she felt so bad that they had some problems. 'I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking. I mean we've got plenty of time before dinner and we do deserve to relax.'

He smiled slightly crossing the room he kissed her. For now she realised she did want him no she needed him she whispered, 'I want you inside of me.' He pulled away and appraised her, 'Pete I'm serious.'

He nodded as he helped her undo his buttons.

He whispered softly his lips caressing her neck, 'We've got two hours.'

Giggling as she pulled away and raced to their bedroom, 'All the better to use it wisely then.'

* * *

The sky was still dark in parts but it was brightening. Dean had got Sam up early just to fill the Impala because although they kind of knew what they were dealing with it was best to have everything just in case. Looking back up at the house he smiled slightly.

Tess was still asleep when he'd got up. Her body was snuggled against his own and she emitted a soft moan as he separated himself from her legs. He hated leaving her alone in that big warm bed but he was so excited to get hunting again. Having her back had given him a new impetuous to go and be all that he could be as a hunter.

Sniffing the air almost predatory he smiled at Sam who had just closed the front door, 'You ready bro?'

'Yes,' he rubbed his face and then said, 'Did you choose to leave this early for a specific reason? I mean the journey would only take about four hours so we could have left like later.'

Smiling Dean nodded, 'We could of Sam but I wanted to get something to eat at that roadhouse just before head to the hotel. I mean who is going to know a little about the history of the place other than the locals?'

Sam scowled, 'Even so Dean. I think we could have left it until eleven.' He slumped into the car and Dean sat next to him.

'Sorry Sam but I could really do with something like a greasy burger and a hunt never quite starts the same when I've not had one.'

The edges of Sam's lips twitched, 'Ok let's do this.'

Smiling widely Dean clapped his hands together and started the Impala's engine, 'Oh yeah let's do this Sammy.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Due to the problems with Fan Fiction I've decided to add a few chapters that would have been added over the time it's been off. So here goes. :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **

The burger Dean had just polished off had been humungous; he'd polished off large fries and a large coke.

He burped silently, 'Yo Sammy toss us some gum.'

They had nearly arrived at the hotel and Dean was keen to make a good impression and extra onions hadn't helped, 'So what are we today?'

Sam muttered as he stuffed notes back into the journal.

'Well we definitely aren't going to be antiquing.' Dean and Sam had been called many things in their time but the worst was being asked if they were antiquing.

The owner of a previous hotel thought they were gay and Dean seriously wasn't pleased about it. Sam had called him butch and Dean really hadn't appreciated that either.

Snorting Sam laughed out loud, 'No we won't be antiquing.'

Dean silently fumed as he gunned the Impala's engine and chewed his gum.

Flicking on the radio he tapped along to Boston thinking about putting itching powder into Sam's underwear again just for the fun of it when he saw the turning for the hotel.

The drive was long until they hit the large white building. 'Wow!' They muttered almost in sync. The place was huge.

'Did you think it was this big?' Dean mouthed as he slowed the car down.

Shaking his head Sam looked back at the map, 'No I didn't.'

Parking in a space near the entrance Dean ran his hands through his hair, 'Right well we sure are going to have a lot of fun on this hunt Sammy!'

Nodding Sam got out of the car, 'Let's see what we can do but you've got to admit we've done harder jobs Dean.'

'Way to go Captain obvious.' Grabbing a bag from the trunk he muttered softly.

Stepping through the door and holding it open for Sam Dean looked around. A short-ish brunette woman hurried towards them.

She had large blue eyes and a slim figure and her voice was soft, 'Mr Winchester?'

Dean nodded, 'Hi I'm Abby Redmond and I'm one of the managers of this hotel.

'Welcome,' she smiled widely, 'So let me sign you in and show you to your rooms.'

'Wow that's fast work. I mean anyone would think you guys were worried about business.' Her face tightened momentarily as she passed Dean the ledger. She forced the smile back to her lips but it didn't really reach her eyes.

Realising that he had made a mistake he shifted his feet and signed his name passing the book to Sam looking apologetic.

Pulling the disappointed look at Dean Sam took over as he signed his name, 'We've been to a lot of hotels in the past and none have had anyone welcome us like you did. That's what my brother meant.' Sam smiled down at her.

She smiled back her big blue eyes widened as she did and she looked more radiant, 'Well we like to welcome our guests in the correct manner. That way they do come again.' She finally took them both in.

The taller one had deep eyes with longer hair. His shoulders were broad and strong and he was handsome. His smile made her tingle.

The shorter one was stockier and his eyes green. He had spiky hair and chiselled features. They were both extremely handsome and she flushed slightly.

She remembered Pete's comment the night before she thought there could be no way they could be lovers. At least she really hoped they weren't. Especially the tall of the two.

'I'll show you to your room. It's one of the biggest rooms we have and an extremely nice view. We have breakfast available in the mornings from seven till ten and an open bar in the evening. We also have meals available in the evening.'

She led the way. Dean smirked as he watched Sam's eyes linger on her tight denim ass. She opened the door and passed Sam the key he smiled back as their fingers caressed slightly.

'There are clean towels in the bathroom and a fully stocked mini bar with complete prices on the door.'

Dean looked around the room taking it in, 'Thanks it looks great.' He was slightly annoyed the first case they had been on and it was a hotel room there were no magic fingers. He pouted slightly as he threw his bag on the floor.

It clunked loudly as the shotgun flopped to the side he looked around ignoring it hoping Abby didn't ask what it was. It was a large room that was clean and the beds were large and looked comfortable.

She smiled and headed for the door, 'Oh just to let you know any problems you can call myself or my husband Pete on the direct line, just press hash then zero.'

Smiling at Sam she headed for the door.

As soon as it closed Dean went silent as he picked up his bag he said, 'She seems nice.'

Nodding as he shrugged out of his tan jacket Sam checked his phone.

'The room seems good as well. I'm just ready for the ectoplasm to start spilling out of the shower and sinks I mean this place is just too squeaky clean. They are definitely over compensating. '

He walked into the bathroom and wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of pine disinfectant. Picking up the shower gel he opened the lid and took a sniff. Finding it pleasant he placed it back on the side.

He waited for Sam's retort it didn't take too long to come, 'Dean it seems as though they are working hard at getting this place sorted out it's nice they actually care about their guests.'

Dean smirked at his reflection in the mirror, 'Yeah sure it's not just because you have a little crush. You're a married man Sammy boy.'

'Whatever Dean she just seems nice you know? Kind of freaked out a little bit by something but working in a hotel maybe,' he flapped his arms around and said, 'she's seen things.'

Sort of agreeing he sighed then smirked slightly, 'Possibly she has seen things but the whole staring at her ass as she walked out and took us to our room was a dead giveaway.'

Snorting at Sam's face he pulled out his EMF meter, 'So are we going for a quick wander? See if we can see anything?'

Sam nodded, 'The north side of the hotel first. It's where the first person was pushed down the stairs. '

'Right let's go.'

* * *

They meandered around the hotel scanning the place. It was hot everywhere. The meter flashed and bleeped almost around every corner.

'So are we thinking this is a minor or a major haunting now?'

'This place is alive with all sorts. I mean we aren't dealing with just poltergeists now. I guess we need to delve a little deeper.'

Passing Sam the meter he sighed.

'Well I checked a bit on the drive and well I guess there are a few strange deaths. I guess the usual. Suicide of a maid in the 40s' her fiancé got killed in France and she jumped off the roof.'

At that Dean pulled an_ '**eww' **_face, 'Yeah and a murder of some guest in the 80's in a drunken fight. '

'That's it?' Nodding Sam pocketed the EMF meter.

'I guess we are going to have to ask a few select questions,' checking his watch he noted it read twelve exactly 'to see if anyone has seen anything you know?' They turned to hear footsteps behind them.

Abby had an arm full of towels and she smiled at them both as she headed downstairs towards the hall entrance. 'She's so our in.'

Sighing Sam looked down at the floor, 'Dean she won't enjoy us asking and prying into her life. Let's ask some guests first.'

'Sam you know she just looks as though she's seen things. She definitely is hiding something.'

Heading downstairs he waited for Sam to follow, 'Look we'll ask around while we eat and then we go and make some gris gris bags and see how it goes.'

Nodding he asked, 'So you're hungry?'

'Dude I need my food. We've been using our brains all afternoon so I think we are definitely due something to take our mind off of the hunt and maybe asking some guests we'll get a few questions answered.'

Heading into the dining room Dean took a quick look around. A little old lady sat near the window. 'Bingo! Prime person who know's all and see's all.'

He smirked at his brother's expression and headed towards the table. Normally a large grin and a confident but not so overly confident you appear rude.

'Excuse me ma'am but we were just wondering if we could join you.'

Her big brown eyes looked at them through her glasses and she smiled, 'Of course. I was getting a little lonely.' She moved her knitting from the seat beside her and patted the seat.

Dean smiled as he took the seat, 'Now you aren't.'

She grinned back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Not long after Dean left. **

Pushing back the covers slipping from the bed she padded towards her son's room. Dean had been gone about two hours and John hadn't woken until that moment.

Opening the curtains she turned and gave him a great big smile. He was standing holding the bars on his crib he smiled as he held his arms up waiting to be hugged.

'Hey. You ok my baby?' She held him tight to her body, 'Wanna come back to bed with Mummy?' He nodded.

John sat in the middle of the bed wrapping his body into the duvet cover and giggling as she tickled him. All night she had worried about the angel's words.

She looked at John giggling and smiling and the niggling feeling returned. Dean still didn't know and she was reluctant to say too much. Every time she looked at John she constantly thought about John Connor and how Sarah must of felt wanting to protect him and taking care of him. She pressed her hand against her stomach.

'Right well Mummy has to do some research. I guess she better otherwise she'll just go loony.'

Kissing him she felt his little hands press against her, 'It will just be our secret for the time being. No one else need know. I've got to find out a little about prophets. Then I guess ask an angel.'

John nodded and she was pleased he was her only listener. Picking him up she headed towards the office. John had woken up he wasn't hungry otherwise he would of asked his green eyes were just curious and wide.

The computer was still open and the internet opened up pretty fast. Typing in "prophets" it listed all of the prophets in the bible.

Clicking on it she was instantly bombarded with names and information. She knew a few names of those from the bible so she began to read. John fidgeted in her lap playing with his teddy bear. He babbled away to her as he danced the bear around the table.

The list was long and the information baffling, 'Right well Mummy better get us some food and caffeine in her system she's not understanding any of this.'

Her body ached for Dean. The night before had been amazing but when Dean was due to leave the moments were always tinged with a sprinkling of sadness.

Making John some breakfast she paced. She didn't know what to do.

The day would be filled with the garage and John.

She thought she'd talk to Bobby. He might know a bit more about prophets or prophecies. She'd have to get John sorted and call him from the garage.

The fluttering of wings made her start, 'Hey Sachael.'

The angel smiled as she stood waiting near the kitchen table. She was wearing her customary purple trench coat and jeans inclining her head she whispered, 'Tessa and John.'

She turned her smile on to John and he cooed slightly at her as he tapped his spoon against his plate. Tess watched from the corner of her eye, 'So what can I do for you? I mean shouldn't you have a designated time for turning up? I mean I thought I had to call you!' eating her toast she sat down at the table.

Sachael looked uncomfortable, 'I have come to warn you.'

A piece of toast slipped down the wrong way scratching her throat at is slid down, 'About what?'

Her pale face darkened momentarily, 'Keep your eyes open for demons. They will be asking questions and I just thought I would let you know that you need to be careful.'

'Questions about what? I mean I don't know anything about anything.'

The angel stepped closer, 'Protect your children. Do not fear too much I will try and keep you secure but I fear that there will be times when my senses might be dulled and you could be caught. Please try and keep calm do not worry.'

She struggled to control her voice as she clenched her fists together tightly, 'Not worry? I don't know anything about these prophecies so I can't tell them anything. Even if I did now anything then I'd not tell them. You forget how strong and determined I am Sachael.'

The angel was taken aback. Shrugging almost uncomfortably she nodded, 'I do know Tessa. I was sent to warn you and to ask you to be careful with all that could and will go on.'

Nodding Tess stood up and picked up John she quelled her anger as she tickled John on his face, 'I will be careful. Thank you. I'm just a little niggly in regards the prophecy and prophets and this specific one. I just wish someone would tell me.'

Sachael sighed. 'Tessa I would tell you…'

'But you need permission.' The angel shifted, 'Who do I ask for permission then?'

The pale skin of the angel flushed slightly. 'Well you could ask erm…' She moved towards the glass windows.

'Don't you dare think of flying away! I want you to tell me so I can ask and see where that takes me. I do have the right to know.'

Nodding Sachael whirled closer to Tess, 'Do not ask to speak to anyone about this. It's not something that you need to know about yet. Prophecies are dangerous things. They can often make people live their lives just in case something comes to fruition. You should not let these things cloud the present and the birth of your children.'

She knew that Sachael was right but all that had happened in their brief conversation before made her feel as though she was perfectly justifiable to ask, 'I guess I'd just like to have that as a back up.'

'Well I…' choosing her words carefully the angel looked towards the ceiling, 'I will seek revelation.'

The blue eyes flashed momentarily, 'But remember Tessa I do not appreciate your tone with me I am an angel of the Lord.' As she took a deep breath opening her eyes Sachael had gone.

Feeling her skin flush and her heart beat faster she realised she had almost made the angel loose her constant cool.

Looking at John he smiled, 'Wow Mum really almost crossed the line then.' She added a mental note, _'and she won't be doing it again.' _

_

* * *

_

The garage was pretty busy so she slipped in straight to the office. Simon waved and Max smiled as she mimed to come in.

Tess nodded.

'Hey Tess,' she closed the door too, 'I hoped I could catch you today.'

Tess smiled, 'Sure Max what's up?'

'Well I kind of need some time off.' Her big blue eyes flickered nervously as she looked towards her sneakers sticking out of her greasy overalls.

Max was such a pretty girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail Tess noticed she had a trail of grease down her cheek, 'It's my Nan's birthday and…'

'You'd like some time off?' Tess smiled as Max's head jerked up, 'of course you can have time off. This place will survive for a couple of days without you. Have a good time with your Nan.'

Max smiled her big blue eyes sparkled, 'Thanks Tess. I really appreciate it.' She jotted down the dates in the diary and headed back to the car she was working on.

The radio blared slightly in the background and she hummed along absentmindedly while looking at the diary.

They were busy and doing well she smiled as she looked at the cars they had booked in Dean had done an excellent job of keeping people coming back thanks to his awesome staff. She looked out of the window down at Max and Finn the two newest members and how they were working so hard.

Finn was tall and blonde with big blue eyes he looked like a surfer dude but with him and Simon working together no one knew cars the way they did.

Dean had been away all day and hadn't called. She wondered what he was doing. Her stomach growled in response and a little flutter told her they were hungry too, 'Definitely your Daddy's children.'

She caressed her belly and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Dean had ordered coffee and a BLT and Sam had ordered the same. The lady smiled and said, 'Call me Edna.' She smiled at them both.

Dean smiled back before he took a draft from his coffee, 'So Edna do you know this place well?'

Clicking her knitting needles as she laid it down she nodded, 'I should say so Dean. I got engaged here and I met my husband here so yes I do. We used to celebrate our anniversary here and now that's why I come back.'

Sam smiled, 'So it's your anniversary?'

She nodded, 'Yes it would have been today.' Dean took a deep breath as she carried on, 'I guess you want to know if I have ever seen him around?' Her needles clicked faster as she picked up the pace on her jumper, 'Well do you?'

Dean choked on his sandwich. Pieces of salad sprayed across the table and he coughed.

Sam ran his hands through his hair, 'Well I guess so. Have you?'

Her knitting was getting longer, 'Of course I have. Mostly here as well as the odd time at home.'

She picked up her coffee and drained the glass, 'But you want to know about the other ghosts here as well don't you? Well I know for a fact about those poltergeists. That's what makes all the black gunk right?'

Finding his voice Dean croaked, 'Seriously?'

Edna's smile got wider as she picked up a lost stitch, 'Boys I've been around a long time and I know what you are. You are hunters. Pretending to be journalists or whatever to get into places and then you solve the case. Am I right?'

Dean nodded. He was seriously shocked that this little old lady who was knitting knew what they did just by looking at them. Then again they had met a lot of people who guessed what they did and who they were so Dean really shouldn't have been that shocked but this little lady was so shockingly normal it was scary.

'My husband knew a few hunters back in the day. You pick up things when you are in the army. So you want to know about the poltergeists?'

Sam and Dean found themselves nodding, 'Well not long before Abby and Pete took over there was an incident here. I don't think it made the papers. The then owner a Mr Simon Chaplin was away and his wife was left to run this place alone. Well one night there was an incident that led to her having an accident. The elevator took a downward plunge and well you can imagine the rest.'

Shuddering Sam carried on, 'So the elevator should have been checked and then deemed fit for work or not so there should be reports.' Dean nodded, 'What else happened?'

'Well the hotel was closed. There was an investigation but it was considered an accident. There had been constant stream of poltergeist activity. Kind of what is happening now. Scratching on the walls, flickering lights and some minor accidents.'

'How come no one has cleansed this place then?' Dean polished off his second sandwich and wiped his hands on his napkin.

She sighed, 'Well I don't know? These poltergeists are the only ones I've ever felt before. Pretty recent I would think. The other ghosts well they reappear and some are new and some are old.' Clicking faster her wool was gradually getting smaller.

'New ghosts? Who is the latest?'

Edna frowned, 'Well I don't speak to her she just appears and asks for Abby.'

Dean looked and Sam and whispered, 'Told you she was involved somehow.'

**THUNK!**Sam aimed a fierce kick at his brothers shin and smirked when it connected, 'Does Abby see her?'

He rubbed his shin muttering softly. Sam was going to get some serious pay back if it was the last thing he did.

Itching powder was definitely not the only thing Sam was going to get for being an annoying little bitch.

He rubbed his shin again then picked up his coffee cup waiting for Edna to carry on.

Nodding she leaned forward beckoning for the brothers to do the same.

'**_IF _**she doesn't see her she must be blind. I've been there when the girl has walked towards her. Abby pales at the sight then scurries away. I have tried to talk to her but she doesn't listen. I think she either thinks I'm batty or she is going crazy. The poor girl is hiding something but you both need to remove the poltergeists first?'

'I would say so.' Dean stood up, 'Thanks for your help Edna. Oh and can we keep the fact that we have a specific job to do until we talk to Abby.'

'You boys have my word.'

Leaving the restaurant behind he smiled, 'I think we need a little help Sammy. I'm not sure what is going on Sammy but I guess the most worrying part is the poltergeists.'

'More to the point who are we gonna ask to help?'

Sam's raised eyebrows told him everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

The queue was getting shorter by the minute and Tess was thankful. Her back was beginning to ache and she was seriously glad she had left J with her parents.

She headed to the girl behind the counter and ordered a really large sandwich and a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water. Her eyes instantly saw the large blueberry muffins. Her mind said to not get them but her stomach rumbled. Giving into temptation she ordered one.

She jumped as a woman's voice said, 'Giving into temptation. They look almost sinful don't they?' The voice was velvety and soft.

Tess turned and nodded, 'They sure do that's why I had to have one.'

The woman smiled. Tess felt as though she was being appraised much like a piece of meat before it's devoured wholly by a lion or something.

The large thick red lips and the large green eyes only seemed to enhance that feeling. Grabbing her sandwich bag and chips she headed towards a vacant table.

The click of high heels sounded behind her and the woman from the counter pulled out the chair and sat opposite to her.

Her brunette hair fall down her face and the curls coiled down uncontrollably, 'I just had to join you.' She had a plate pilled with chocolate muffins and cream.

Digging in with a spoon she mumbled, 'I mean your taste in muffins shows you really are an interesting person Tessa.' The word slipped out of her mouth as easily as the spoonful of muffin slipped in.

A piece of sandwich slipped down the wrong way and she choked. The predator smiled silky as she stretched out her long legs, 'Sorry I forgot to introduce myself.'

The dark eye shadowed eyes closed and then instantly opened. They were pure black without any definition or depth. Swallowing bile she placed her sandwich on the table.

'Nice to meet you Tessa Winchester.'

Looking down at the table she took a deep breath, 'So what you thought you'd follow me into a café and then have a little chat?' Tess hoped her voice sounded strong. She didn't want to show any more feelings than she already was.

The silky lips and the extremely white teeth smiled inanely. 'Well I guess this is a nice place.' She flicked her hand to show off the room, 'Plus there has been news.'

She picked up some muffin while Tess processed the information.

'Wow you guys now demon tweet to one another? Brilliant so quick on the uptake.'

The demon smiled and leant forward, 'You really are pretty.' The eyes glistened and flickered as she wet her lips and whispered, ' the only trouble is you seriously are tainted.'

She held her nose and smiled, 'Angels. I can smell it a mile off. I mean seriously you really need to think of choosing better company. You don't know whether those you follow or the likes of us are really always the deceptive ones.'

'What are you saying?'

The long red nails tapped on the table and she smiled, 'I'm saying can you really trust those feathery bitches! I mean it's obvious isn't it? If we knew who the prophet was do you think we wouldn't let you know who it is?'

Tess snorted, 'Oh you'd let us know alright. Probably by leaving his bloody entrails draped all over the place that would be a super neon flashing light wouldn't it?'

Rolling her heavily made up eyes the demon snorted out a laugh, 'Right so what your angel buddies are doing to that poor fella is nice? All you have to do Tessa is find out who it is and then well there is a level playing field again.'

Crushing the last of the bread crust Tess realised what they wanted. They wanted to know all about the babies and the prophet so they could find out what was going to happen in the future. 'Do you think I would tell you anything?'

The green eyes flashed, 'So you do know something?'

Tess laughed, 'Like I said. If I knew anything would I tell you?' Standing up she grabbed her muffin and drink and pushed in the chair, 'Just stay away from me.'

The polished nails gripped her wrist, 'We'll be watching.'

Pulling on the woman's wrist she squeezed the hand tighter, 'I know you will and guess what I'm counting on it.'

She rushed from the café. Her face red and tears streaking her face. She knew that Sachael was watching not far away from her and she silently whispered, 'I hope you guys got that. More will come now.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Due to the problems with Fan Fiction I've decided to add a few chapters that would have been added over the time it's been off. So here goes. :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **

The burger Dean had just polished off had been humungous; he'd polished off large fries and a large coke.

He burped silently, 'Yo Sammy toss us some gum.'

They had nearly arrived at the hotel and Dean was keen to make a good impression and extra onions hadn't helped, 'So what are we today?'

Sam muttered as he stuffed notes back into the journal.

'Well we definitely aren't going to be antiquing.' Dean and Sam had been called many things in their time but the worst was being asked if they were antiquing.

The owner of a previous hotel thought they were gay and Dean seriously wasn't pleased about it. Sam had called him butch and Dean really hadn't appreciated that either.

Snorting Sam laughed out loud, 'No we won't be antiquing.'

Dean silently fumed as he gunned the Impala's engine and chewed his gum.

Flicking on the radio he tapped along to Boston thinking about putting itching powder into Sam's underwear again just for the fun of it when he saw the turning for the hotel.

The drive was long until they hit the large white building. 'Wow!' They muttered almost in sync. The place was huge.

'Did you think it was this big?' Dean mouthed as he slowed the car down.

Shaking his head Sam looked back at the map, 'No I didn't.'

Parking in a space near the entrance Dean ran his hands through his hair, 'Right well we sure are going to have a lot of fun on this hunt Sammy!'

Nodding Sam got out of the car, 'Let's see what we can do but you've got to admit we've done harder jobs Dean.'

'Way to go Captain obvious.' Grabbing a bag from the trunk he muttered softly.

Stepping through the door and holding it open for Sam Dean looked around. A short-ish brunette woman hurried towards them.

She had large blue eyes and a slim figure and her voice was soft, 'Mr Winchester?'

Dean nodded, 'Hi I'm Abby Redmond and I'm one of the managers of this hotel.

'Welcome,' she smiled widely, 'So let me sign you in and show you to your rooms.'

'Wow that's fast work. I mean anyone would think you guys were worried about business.' Her face tightened momentarily as she passed Dean the ledger. She forced the smile back to her lips but it didn't really reach her eyes.

Realising that he had made a mistake he shifted his feet and signed his name passing the book to Sam looking apologetic.

Pulling the disappointed look at Dean Sam took over as he signed his name, 'We've been to a lot of hotels in the past and none have had anyone welcome us like you did. That's what my brother meant.' Sam smiled down at her.

She smiled back her big blue eyes widened as she did and she looked more radiant, 'Well we like to welcome our guests in the correct manner. That way they do come again.' She finally took them both in.

The taller one had deep eyes with longer hair. His shoulders were broad and strong and he was handsome. His smile made her tingle.

The shorter one was stockier and his eyes green. He had spiky hair and chiselled features. They were both extremely handsome and she flushed slightly.

She remembered Pete's comment the night before she thought there could be no way they could be lovers. At least she really hoped they weren't. Especially the tall of the two.

'I'll show you to your room. It's one of the biggest rooms we have and an extremely nice view. We have breakfast available in the mornings from seven till ten and an open bar in the evening. We also have meals available in the evening.'

She led the way. Dean smirked as he watched Sam's eyes linger on her tight denim ass. She opened the door and passed Sam the key he smiled back as their fingers caressed slightly.

'There are clean towels in the bathroom and a fully stocked mini bar with complete prices on the door.'

Dean looked around the room taking it in, 'Thanks it looks great.' He was slightly annoyed the first case they had been on and it was a hotel room there were no magic fingers. He pouted slightly as he threw his bag on the floor.

It clunked loudly as the shotgun flopped to the side he looked around ignoring it hoping Abby didn't ask what it was. It was a large room that was clean and the beds were large and looked comfortable.

She smiled and headed for the door, 'Oh just to let you know any problems you can call myself or my husband Pete on the direct line, just press hash then zero.'

Smiling at Sam she headed for the door.

As soon as it closed Dean went silent as he picked up his bag he said, 'She seems nice.'

Nodding as he shrugged out of his tan jacket Sam checked his phone.

'The room seems good as well. I'm just ready for the ectoplasm to start spilling out of the shower and sinks I mean this place is just too squeaky clean. They are definitely over compensating. '

He walked into the bathroom and wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of pine disinfectant. Picking up the shower gel he opened the lid and took a sniff. Finding it pleasant he placed it back on the side.

He waited for Sam's retort it didn't take too long to come, 'Dean it seems as though they are working hard at getting this place sorted out it's nice they actually care about their guests.'

Dean smirked at his reflection in the mirror, 'Yeah sure it's not just because you have a little crush. You're a married man Sammy boy.'

'Whatever Dean she just seems nice you know? Kind of freaked out a little bit by something but working in a hotel maybe,' he flapped his arms around and said, 'she's seen things.'

Sort of agreeing he sighed then smirked slightly, 'Possibly she has seen things but the whole staring at her ass as she walked out and took us to our room was a dead giveaway.'

Snorting at Sam's face he pulled out his EMF meter, 'So are we going for a quick wander? See if we can see anything?'

Sam nodded, 'The north side of the hotel first. It's where the first person was pushed down the stairs. '

'Right let's go.'

* * *

They meandered around the hotel scanning the place. It was hot everywhere. The meter flashed and bleeped almost around every corner.

'So are we thinking this is a minor or a major haunting now?'

'This place is alive with all sorts. I mean we aren't dealing with just poltergeists now. I guess we need to delve a little deeper.'

Passing Sam the meter he sighed.

'Well I checked a bit on the drive and well I guess there are a few strange deaths. I guess the usual. Suicide of a maid in the 40s' her fiancé got killed in France and she jumped off the roof.'

At that Dean pulled an_ '**eww' **_face, 'Yeah and a murder of some guest in the 80's in a drunken fight. '

'That's it?' Nodding Sam pocketed the EMF meter.

'I guess we are going to have to ask a few select questions,' checking his watch he noted it read twelve exactly 'to see if anyone has seen anything you know?' They turned to hear footsteps behind them.

Abby had an arm full of towels and she smiled at them both as she headed downstairs towards the hall entrance. 'She's so our in.'

Sighing Sam looked down at the floor, 'Dean she won't enjoy us asking and prying into her life. Let's ask some guests first.'

'Sam you know she just looks as though she's seen things. She definitely is hiding something.'

Heading downstairs he waited for Sam to follow, 'Look we'll ask around while we eat and then we go and make some gris gris bags and see how it goes.'

Nodding he asked, 'So you're hungry?'

'Dude I need my food. We've been using our brains all afternoon so I think we are definitely due something to take our mind off of the hunt and maybe asking some guests we'll get a few questions answered.'

Heading into the dining room Dean took a quick look around. A little old lady sat near the window. 'Bingo! Prime person who know's all and see's all.'

He smirked at his brother's expression and headed towards the table. Normally a large grin and a confident but not so overly confident you appear rude.

'Excuse me ma'am but we were just wondering if we could join you.'

Her big brown eyes looked at them through her glasses and she smiled, 'Of course. I was getting a little lonely.' She moved her knitting from the seat beside her and patted the seat.

Dean smiled as he took the seat, 'Now you aren't.'

She grinned back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Dean stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket.

Just as he was heading out of the door as it thumped open. Abby pushed at it but Sam was proving too heavy to carry for her to completely push it herself. 'What the...'

Dean took Sam away from her.

Feeling his brother's bulk shift and weigh heavily against him, 'I found him lying on the floor on the landing. He kept saying his head hurt.'

She fussed with her hair as she watched as Dean laid Sam on his bed. 'I thought I could see someone standing there but as I got closer there was no one.'

Dean looked back towards his brother, 'Sammy you ok?'

Nodding his brother sat up slightly, 'Just a headache that's all.'

'Like a headache or _Headache_?' He lay the implication on the last word.

Sam's headache's had been coming back of late since the demon situation with Trin and although Sam tried to hide it Dean knew he was pretending to be ok.

Looking at his brother he whispered, 'The latter.' He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the bed sheet, 'I saw Jess.'

His brother's eyes widened, 'Jess? Dude you can't of.' Dean squatted closer, 'Sam what did she say?'

Closing his eyes Sam could see Jess standing in front of him smiling.

Her beautiful blue eyes and her wide smile had always been meant for him. Almost her own secret smile as she spoke to him, 'She didn't say much she just kept apologising.'

'Then what?' Dean's green eyes swam with concern, 'Did something happen? The lights go out?'

Sam shook his head slightly, 'No my headache just got worse and the next thing I saw was Abby.' Her face flushed as she stood at the end of the bed, 'I don't know Dean she didn't get chance to say much.'

Scratching his jaw Dean pulled out his cell, 'I'll call Clare see where she's at.'

'You don't need to be calling me now Deany baby. I'm right here.'

He turned and Clare smiled at him.

She'd grown her hair longer since the last time Dean had seen her and she was dressed in black jeans and a tight red top and a leather jacket.

She frowned slightly, 'So what's up? I mean you told me to shag ass to get here now that I am you've gone all quiet on me.'

Dropping her bag on the floor and stretched. Her eyes roved the room and the frown deepened. 'Well apart from the serious vibe I'm getting of damn irritating poltergeists there is something else here but I just can't quite put my finger on it.'

Abby looked from Dean to Sam and back again. She made a noise that was sort of resembling, _"Poltergeists', what the fuck?" _

Coughing slightly Dean turned to her, 'Sorry you did hear right. Your hotel it's infested with poltergeists. You know all that black stuff, that's ectoplasm and the flickering lights and the scratching in the walls,' he counted them off on his fingers and then said, 'oh and a couple of your guests getting hurt that kind of thing.'

Abby knew what he was talking about. She'd seen things over the past few years that she never thought would have existed.

Things that only appeared in films or books but she was seeing them in the hotel.

Pete thought she was making things up and she was still deeply stressed from the moving and starting the business. Folding her arms she whispered, 'So what can you do?'

Dean looked at Clare who merely shrugged and said simply, 'We have these bags called gris-gris basically we will place them on every floor of the building and then the house will be clear.'

He looked and Sam then said, 'Well normally we have people who hear that and they start to act a little crazy or say you guys must be insane. You seem to be taking this extremely well.'

Sam frowned at his brother then looked at Abby with his sympathetic glance.

'We understand that living in a place like this you see things and hear them. We didn't explain who we were and what we do. Well my brother and I are hunters. We hunt things like ghosts and spirits and we read about your hotel. It just sounded as though you were having problems from some comments made from one guest who got hurt falling downstairs. It sounded like a poltergeist is all. Clare here,' he pointed to her and she smiled, 'is a psychic. She can sense when things are not quite right.'

Clare nodded. She took in the woman before her. She was an attractive petite woman who looked as though she was going to be sick with nerves.

The vibes coming from her were of fear and something else. She knew something about what was happening in this hotel, 'Abby you know more than what you are letting on. I mean other than the fact we've surprised you with the name of the spirits wreaking havoc on their own. You've seen other things haven't you?'

Abby sat down on the bed. Her knees were shaking and she felt sick.

Her hands were shaking as well so she simply nodded. Finding her voice she whispered, 'I thought it was the stress of the move. I mean I'd been stressed before we did because of one thing and another and I guess the things I'd seen were just something I put down to all of that.'

She looked at Sam.

Having his big hazel eyes on her made her feel more confident about talking about it, 'Edna was always on about spirits and things. I just thought she was batty. That was until I saw…'

Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to talk about it she couldn't. Admitting that she'd been real was too much right now.

'I just saw the black gunk from the taps and also the girl who used to work here. She wanders around and cries. I heard from Edna that she was a worker here and lost her fiancé in the war. She killed herself the poor girl.' Looking at the floor she hoped she didn't look guilty of more.

The room went quiet.

Sam was rubbing his temples, Dean was chewing on his lip, Abby was still looking pale and worried and Clare had her eyes closed rapidly searching for some answer in the hotel walls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Dean looked at Clare. It was obvious she was in a trance. He didn't dare speak.

He looked at Abby he knew there was something she was hiding. Why had Sam seen Jess? As far as he knew Jess had never been to this hotel in her life. It seemed strange that Sam's head had hurt just as he'd seen her again.

He was beginning to feel a headache form behind his eyes.

Running a hand through his short spiky hair he started as Clare's voice pushed away his thoughts. Her face looked frantic.

She'd been in a quick trance checking the hotel for signs in the building and had found a large vibe surrounding the poltergeists, 'I hate to just jump in but it looks like tonight is the night we will have to get started. The vibes have changed. They know what we are planning. I guess we'll be in for some rough times.'

She opened her bag and pulled out her shotgun. 'You guys got some extra cartridges?'

She watched as the gun wavered in front of her eyes. She'd never seen one so close before. 'What are you planning on doing?'

Abby asked as she jumped to her feet and headed to the door slowly, 'Please don't tell me you are going to shoot that at spirits?'

Sniggering Clare shook her head. She put the gun down on to the bed, 'No honey don't worry. We'll be shooting salt well rock salt to be exact. It dissipates spirits.'

She didn't look any more relieved.

Sam stood and moved towards her. 'Abby don't worry. Honestly we've just got to make sure you, Pete and your guests are all safe.' She moved closer to him. Being near to him made things easier to bear.

'Look we've got to get everybody out of here. Oh and do you mind about your dry walls possibly being slightly damaged?'

Abby shook her head, 'I hate the paint scheme anyway.' Her smile was tight but she seemed less apprehensive.

Grabbing his duffel bag Dean threw some of the gris gris bags to Clare, 'Guess you didn't have the chance to make some up.'

The little black bags fitted easily into her jacket. 'Thanks. You definitely learnt from the best to make them up.'

Smiling he nodded to Sam, 'Look can you get Pete to help you with the rest of the guests. These things can get a little crazy.'

Abby looked at Sam then back at Dean. From all that she had gathered she didn't want to leave. She had to know if it was true, 'I'm not going anywhere. I need to know…' Know what? She thought. Well maybe that she wasn't crazy or if her friend was or wasn't angry with her over Pete.

'Know what? About your friend Hannah?' Abby's face paled instantly and a look of puzzlement flittered across her face at Clare's sudden smile, 'Remember I'm a psychic.'

Feeling the door handle against her back she didn't know whether to run away but Sam's big eyes were making her feel as though she should trust these people with her story. They were so big and beautiful and sincere.

Staring straight at Sam he felt her open up. Her body was tensed and suddenly as he moved towards her she relaxed, 'My friend Hannah was Pete's ex.'

She smiled slightly as she heard Dean mutter a soft, _"Awkward." _

'Yeah it was a little.' Shifting uncomfortably she felt the warmth of the door against her back, 'I introduced them at a party even though I liked him I just let them be. She was my best friend and they were so good together.'

Closing her eyes she could see them together. Her friend was attractive with her gorgeous deep chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes.

She always looked pale in comparison so as soon as Pete saw her he was bound to of been infatuated. 'I just didn't want to say anything plus they were happy. She died in a car accident. Pete and I met up every now and then to talk about her and we just chatted and then after four years we got together.'

Self consciously she twisted her wedding ring on her hand, 'We just decided to move away from home and start afresh. I thought I would be free from seeing her face so often.'

Wiping a hand across her face she realised that doing that wasn't making a blind bit of difference. Her face was streaming with sweat and so were her hands. ' I've seen her here. She's not even been here and now she's around all the time.'

She felt warm arms around her. She hadn't realised that she had slipped so far down the door until those arms encased her holding her keeping her safe and together.

Whoever it was smelt amazing and their arms were so soft she took a deep breath of Sam. She knew who it was from being so close before.

Sinking into them she felt tears stream from her eyes as her words slurred as she spoke, 'I just want to know what she wants.'

Shushing her, the arms tightened around her she heard Clare speak, 'We will find that out. I know she wants to talk to you.'

Picking up his gun and the few gris gris bag Dean nodded, 'Now we've got work to do.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok all of this chapter and this story is my own interpretation but as I said I don't own Dean and Sam and I've created this story in my own way and used parts and changed them depending. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

Tess had struggled to keep her voice under control. She just wanted to hear Dean's voice as she wrapped up in her cardigan and tucked her feet up on the chair and listened to him ramble on.

His voice comforted her and made her feel a little better but the black hole was still there.

She recalled how their conversation had ended earlier, 'Look baby I've got to go. I'm expecting Claire to turn up to cleanse the hotel.'

She had smiled. Claire was fantastic. She was a psychic who had helped her out when she was having problems figuring out what was wrong with her. Or what exactly she had always known was a part of her.

Rubbing her hand down her leg she sighed, 'Ok. Do you think you'll be finished soon? I mean I'm going stir crazy now.' She didn't mention she was fearful.

'Love you baby.'

She imagined Dean smiling as answered with a confident, 'I love you too.'

She'd been sat for half an hour or so and a soft breeze made her jump. Her muscles although stiff from sitting there so still instantly reacted to the feeling of her hair on her neck instantly rising when she turned to see Sachael and Castiel.

Stretching she said trying to sound confident and less freaked than she was, 'I guess you brought the heavy mob in just to see if I was ok. Oh and thanks for the helping me out with a demon about.'

She raised an eyebrow at her own words, 'Ignore the rhyme there.'

Castiel's piercing blue eyes stared at her and his gruff voice showed they hadn't understood what she was on about, 'We are here to offer you more support. It seems you are drawing attention to things and then that could lead to untold consequences.'

Taking a deep breath Tess whispered, 'I don't know anything so how can I draw attention to anyone other than myself.'

Sachael took over the conversation, 'Tessa you misunderstand us. We are here to help and in order for us to do that we have to tell you who the prophet is. Maybe from them you can glean more information.'

Tess started, 'Look now you are telling me that you do know something about this guy. I'm really confused,' rubbing her temples she sighed.

A headache was forming behind her eyes and the way the angels spoke was always in riddles and sometimes it was hard not to get annoyed at them, 'Ok I'll bite but when you guys tell me this I'll talk to Dean. I mean I can't do much without him.'

Sachael looked at Castiel and then sat down opposite to her. Castiel stood guard behind her his trench coat as clean and starched as Sachael's purple one. She wondered how they never got ruffled when they obviously used their wings to fly.

Doing a mental shrug she guessed it was all down to being made by God and having some special power to always look pristine.

Sachael's voice dragged her back to the present, 'Tessa we think that is a good idea. I don't think without his support or his presence it would be completely unwise to travel alone.'

She wasn't thinking she would have had to travel anywhere other than locally. She frowned as she asked, 'Travel? Where the heck is this dude from?'

Sachael looked to the ceiling then down at the floor, 'He is from a place called Kripke's hollow. In actual fact if your husband hasn't already found out it will surprise him that both him and Sam already have quite an underground following.'

Staring at Sachael's unruffled expression and Castiel's stern gaze she mulled over the words as she practically shouted, 'WHAT? You guys really do talk a load of crap sometimes. I mean the only way that there can be any fans of the guys would be if they were in a television show or in books.'

Sachael nodded her head slightly, 'So what are you saying this guy is a writer?' She rubbed her eyes and looked from one vacant un-giving expression to another.

Sachael nodded again and smiled slightly, 'Apparently the Supernatural novels are extremely big amongst a throng of people. I gather you can look on the World Wide Web and find out more there.'

Smiling at Tess she found herself smiling back. An angel talking about World Wide Web made her giggle in her head. Tess didn't want to piss her off again I mean upsetting an angel again wasn't on her to do list again.

'I need to find him.' She swivelled on the chair, 'But I will wait for Dean. He deserves to know.'

The angels nodded. Castiel spoke, 'We will be shadowing you just in case.'

'Thanks.'

As soon as she had muttered that word she was alone. She didn't quite know what had happened and she couldn't quite get her head around the fact that this prophet was an author.

She didn't know what to do. Looking at her hands she stared at her wedding ring she'd research this prophet and see if she could find out where he was. Then as soon as Dean got back they would go on a little hunt of their own.

Heading towards the office she opened the door. An internet page loaded up quickly she was surprised.

Typing in Dean and Sam books she smiled as she got an instant load of hits. Scrolling through she found a site showing all of the book titles. Staring at the search page it took her a while before she opened it.

The first book was entitled "_Supernatural."_ As she clicked on the link and laughed loudly at the picture on the front of the book.

Dean and Sam she assumed. Sam had long hair and was wearing just a pair of jeans with his long hair seductively flowing back in the wind. Dean had short hair with rippling muscles.

She was laughing so hard her ribs hurt. People actually read this stuff she still couldn't get over it.

Getting over the fit of giggles she wiped her eyes. Clicking on some links she found some information. Writing down the publishers name and the authors name she clicked off the main page. Staring at the rest of the links she carried on searching.

The authors name didn't appear on any police or any other search she did so she reckoned a pen name.

The publishing company would have all of the details she'd have to make an appointment.

She found a few forum chats about the book and read a few comments. She smiled as she read there were Dean and Sam fans. Something called slash fans which didn't sound too pleasant.

Yawning and still giggling slightly over the picture as she saved the links but hesitated as the mouse hovered over the shut down button. 'This is too good an opportunity to miss.'

She clicked on the print icon and the printer whirred into life. She could just imagine Dean's face when he saw the artist's description of what he looked liked.

She laughed loudly as she carried the picture to their bedroom. Excitement bubbled in her stomach about how this would all pan out but at the same time nervous about what these other books would say.

She had also written down the name of a local bookstore where all of the books were in stock. Tomorrow she would go and buy them for a little light reading.

'Underground following' she snorted as she placed the photo next to the bedside table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Dean raced through the hall of the hotel. He'd already placed three gris gris bags and nothing so far from any spirit. I mean there were flickering lights but nothing had flown off the sides at him which he was pleased about. There was nothing like a pissed off spirit bouncing things off his head to make him seriously annoyed.

Abby had told Pete and the guests there was a possible gas leak and they had all disappeared to the local bar. Pete was quite reluctant to let her stay alone.

'I don't want you to be here alone. I mean how come those guys never announced they were from the gas board?'

He looked at Dean and Sam with suspiciousness. His eyes narrowed and his face got more annoyed when Dean waved at him with a cheery smile, 'I don't trust them.'

Smiling up at him he looked down at her his big brown eyes were filled with worry, 'That's why I'm staying here.'

She pushed him to the door, 'Plus there will be forms to sign and I guess you would really want out of those?'

He smiled and kissed her nose, 'You know me so well.' He looked back at Sam and Dean. The taller of the two smiled slightly and acknowledged him.

Inclining his head he headed out the door. Something wasn't right about them. As soon as Abby had appeared she looked ill and worried. As he held her she had shivered and clung to him. He would only be away from her for a while he wouldn't let anything hurt her he'd had enough of loosing those he loved.

As soon as the door closed Dean positioned himself to head down to the basement. They had arranged that Abby was to be with Sam and Clare was on the second floor. 'Be careful.'

Nodding they made their way to their designated sectors. Dean noticed that Abby was staying extremely close to Sam. He hoped nothing would happen he really did.

* * *

Clare hung up. She'd placed her bags and was heading straight back to Dean.

She'd said everything was alright on her floor and she needed to talk to him.  
'Hey Dean.'

He jumped slightly. He was standing with his back towards her. Even though he shrugged it off he mumbled a quiet, 'Hey.'

She cut to the chase as she looked around the hotel lobby, 'Look this feeling I'm getting. I have to say it's strange. I mean Sam seeing Jess and Abby seeing her friend. Well it isn't a normal haunting.'

Dean nodded as he paced, 'Of course it's not a normal haunting. Abby said that Hannah had never been here and neither has Jess. Have you got any idea what it is?'

Clare stared at the walls. 'Now that something is happening I can feel the ends beginning to unravel. I can sense something about there being a possible rift of sorts.'

She touched the wall and sighed, 'It's still fuzzy but we have only two poltergeist left. I hope Sam is ok.'

'Me too.'

* * *

Sam held Abby close. She'd decided that she wasn't going to leave even though he wanted her too. She had been holding his hand tightly as he softly kicked the wall in behind a cabinet.

'What happens next?' her voice was barely a whisper.

'Well these will basically cancel out the poltergeists. It will clean the scar created by those who died in the hotel.' He pushed the cabinet back against the wall as he did so a blue lightening engulfed the walls and the hotel.

Looking around she groped for Sam's hand, 'Is it over?'

Hearing his phone shrill he groped for it in his pocket. It was Dean, 'Hey.'

'Clare says it's over. You better get down here.'

Abby's big wide eyes took him in, 'It's over.'

She smiled. 'Thank you Sam.' She hugged him tightly. His big hazel eyes stared into hers and she smiled as their lips caressed. Flushing slightly they broke apart.

'Sorry that shouldn't have happened.'

She smiled as she looked at him again, 'It's fine. If truth be told I wanted it to happen and it's a thank you. You have made me realise I'm not crazy and now I feel more like me. As if I can move on.'

'Well I'm glad.'

He held her hand as they ran down the hotel stairs towards Dean and Clare. 'So it's over?'

Dean was sat on the stairs and Clare was standing near the desk. Her eyes closed and her hand on the wall.

She opened her eyes and nodded, 'I've got to say that I think the only way I'll be able to call Hannah is if Pete is here too.'

Abby looked around at the three faces before her. She thought that as soon as the poltergeists were gone and she hadn't seen Hannah anywhere she wouldn't have had to tell Pete.

His response to her ever mentioning Hannah was there was no such thing as ghosts and she was probably just dreaming, 'Are you serious? He's going to think I'm seriously insane letting people convince me that there is such a thing as poltergeists.'

'Abby?' She froze as Pete stepped up towards her, 'I saw blue lightening as I came up the drive are you ok?' He grabbed her and held her close.

She could smell a mixture of beer and smoke on his coat.

He'd been to the bar for one quick drink and had hurried back. As he'd walked down the long drive the blue lightening encasing and radiating from the hotel had made him run down the drive. He didn't know what the hell was going on and to see her standing their pale and scared made him more worried.

Nodding against his chest she looked towards Sam who nodded. Now she knew she had to tell him.

It wasn't altogether over unless she was honest and they both faced the truth, 'I'm fine. I just have to tell you something.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

His brown eyes appraised her and as they moved towards the stairs she kissed his hand. 'Dean and Sam aren't from the gas board.'

His face flashed to anger and he started to rise but she dragged him to sit down again, 'Pete just listen to me. You know I don't know how I'm going to tell you this.'

She sighed as she looked at her shoes, 'Those noises, the plumbing packing up and those guests getting hurt were down to poltergeists.'

She watched his face change. She could tell he was about to laugh at her. 'Don't you dare laugh at me Pete. You know how stressed I've been since we moved here what with Hannah and everything just believe me for once ok?'

Realising her face was serious and hearing the change in pitch in her voice made him sit still and nod. Taking a deep breath he said, 'Ok say I believe you what are these guys doing here? I mean have they done anything?'

'Sam and Dean and Clare have got rid of them. We just need to talk because Clare is going to call Hannah.'

He laughed loudly making her jump. It sounded sarcastic he looked across at Clare and said, 'Don't tell me? You are a psychic. Well I've met people like you before, all about making a quick buck just to get people to relieve all sorts of traumatic experiences.'

Shrugging Clare moved towards him. 'Pete you have a lot of anger radiating off you about that person you met who tried to tell you about Hannah wasn't real.'

His face dropped. 'How did you know?'

'I read your mind. I mean it's obvious. People like you who lose someone they love will try and find something to help. A psychic would have helped or rather made you worse. A lot of people try things out and the one you went too was a fake.'

Pete's face turned grey. He'd gone to see a psychic after Hannah had died. She'd told him that she was angry that he had started seeing Abby. The psychic had robbed him blind after the first few sessions. Raking a hand through his hair he looked at Abby. 'So all she said she told me was lies?'

Nodding Clare took his hand, 'Hannah wants to talk to you both. She really wasn't like the way that other person described her.'

Taking Abby's hand and pulling them together, 'Just think about her.' They closed their eyes and the temperature dropped slightly. Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably even though they knew a spirit was coming.

A rush of wind blew around them, 'Abby and Pete.'

Opening her blue eyes she saw Hannah. Her long brown hair and her smiley face. 'Look I don't have much time. I've been waiting for so long to speak to you both.'

Her eyes filled with tears and as Abby stared back at Pete his eyes filled with tears too.

Hannah smiled, 'I love you both and I'm so glad you both have one another. I never hated you. I always knew you were good together as soon as I saw the way you were. Just remember me ok?'

Abby found her voice first, 'I love you so much. How can I ever forget you?'

The big smile turned to Pete, 'Love her always. I'll always be in your heart too.'

She stepped back, 'I love you.' Pete whispered. Holding Abby's hand tightly they stared at her.

Speaking quickly because she was fading, 'How come you are here?' Dean asked as he shifted.

He realised Sam wasn't going to ask the question even though he was burning to do so.

Brown eyes studied Dean and Sam, 'That's funny you guys haven't figured that out already. The rift between the living and the dead is thin here. The house was built on a seriously low line between the two spheres. I felt Abby and Pete's life force and I had to go to them. I sensed they needed me to explain.'

'I love you both.' Then in a blink of an eye she was gone. Abby hadn't felt her body wrapped in Pete's until she felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

Beckoning with his head Dean pulled Sam and Clare away. 'I guess from what she said was right?'

Nodding Clare closed her eyes. 'Now the other energy has gone I can feel the shift between the living and the dead. I guess it depends on the person who turns up here. The need shifts the balance so then when a person like Abby arrives the spirit turns up helping them with their need.'

'So that's why you saw Jess. Although what need have you got in order to see her?' Dean swirled on his brother.

Shrugging Sam pushed open the door of their hotel room, 'Dean it's nearly the anniversary of her death.' He flopped onto the bed and looked out of the window, 'I dunno about you dude but I get fidgety and well I can't help but remember her and what I put her through Dean.'

'Look why didn't you just say? Of course I remember. How could I forget?' Jess had died at the hands of the same demon that killed their mother. He sighed as he watched the trees sway in the garden. 'So now we know why Jess was here.'

'Of course we do. She felt my need to see her.'

Clare picked up her bag, 'For what it is worth Sam she probably will return just before you leave. I think like Hannah there are some things she needs to say.'

'So Hannah was right?'

She nodded as she zipped up her jacket, 'The veil is low here. An old graveyard was here long before the actual house was built. I mean from what I can gather it was small. It's just an extremely thin line only the strong can get through.'

Looking around Sam sighed.

'I hate to do this boys but my work won't let me have any more time off than necessary so I've gotta head back.'

Stooping she said, 'Thanks for letting me get back into the swing of hunting down spirits. I'd not realised how much missed it.'

Hugging her Dean stepped back, 'Take care of yourself Clare.'

Sam hugged her too. 'Just reach out to Jess. She is still here.'

'Take care of yourself guys,' Waving she headed towards the door, 'Oh and just tell the guys that the tear now doesn't have a scar so all that will turn up will be the usual spirits. I don't think anything else would be able to get through it. I mean the poltergeists and everything.'

Waving she headed down the stairs and out to her car. Dean watched her from the window, 'Do you need some time?'

Not even waiting for Sam's response he grabbed his jacket and headed down to the bar. Sam did need time especially if he wanted to talk to Jess which Dean knew he did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

Her toes crinkled the duvet as she stretched. Her phone was ringing softly on the bedside table she had forgotten she'd left it on.

Stretching she grabbed her phone and snuffled slightly as she answered, 'Hello?'

'Hey it's me. Sorry to wake you.'

Sam.

'That's ok. I'm so glad it's you.' Sitting up in bed she turned on the light, 'What's up? You all finished now?' she knew that Sam would only be calling to tell her about how they had got on.

'Yeah we finished about an hour ago. I just wanted to see how you and Mary were.'

She smiled slightly, 'We are fine... I'm just missing you.'

It went silent on the end of phone until his voice whispered, 'I miss you too but we will be back late tomorrow.' She cuddled the pillow tighter as she waited for him to carry on.

The silence stretched for a little longer. 'Sam?'

'Yeah.' His voiced sounded filled with worry and concern.

'You ok?' She knew he wasn't so she wanted to get it out in the open what was wrong. 'Talk to me.'

Sitting up further in bed the duvet slipped from her shoulders. Goosebumps crossed her flesh as she waited, 'I saw Jess.'

'Jess?'

He hurriedly explained to her and waited for her to answer. She didn't know what to do or say so she whispered, 'If you want to talk to her then do it. I mean you'll only ever wonder.'

'Are you sure?'

Flicking the duvet cover she looked at the wall, 'Sam she deserves you to talk to her. I would have thought she would be feeling lots of emotions that she can't explain. You need this too.'

Running his hand through his hair he nodded. Trin was right. Jess didn't understand the world that him Dean had been brought up in. She'd only become aware of it since she had passed over and even then she did deserve to hear it from Sam.

'You are so right.'

She chuckled softly, 'You realise this now?' Pushing back the duvet she stood up and paced up and down the room, 'Just…'

Finishing her sentence and almost reading her mind, 'I love you. I'll be back.'

'I love you too.' Hanging up she looked around their room she absentmindedly picked up his checked shirt. She had always cursed him or growled at him for wearing so many layers.

It always took so much time to tear his clothes off when they were about to make love. Bringing the shirt closer to her nose she took a deep delicious breath of Sam.

Pulling her arms through the sleeves she snuggled back in their bed. She knew Sam would come back to her. He loved her but Jess was an important part of what made Sam well Sam.

Closing her eyes she silently said a prayer. Normally she'd never entertain it but she hoped that Sam found a way to speak to Jess and help her move on.

* * *

Placing his phone in his pocket closing his eyes he called for Jess.

The temperature dropped feeling her close to him he opened his eyes. 'Hey Sam.'

She smiled widely at him.

'Hey Jess.'

She sat down on the bed and placed her hands in her lap. Staring at him he found he had to look into her eyes. 'Why are you here?'

'That's nice of you Sam.' Her face looked a little disappointed but she carried on, 'I felt you. I guess I wanted to see you and thought you would want to see me.' She looked away.

'I'm sorry. I guess I did want to see you I mean it's an anniversary of sorts.'

Jess looked at him, 'Yeah I guess it is.'

The silence fell awkwardly between them so she carried on, 'Sam I love you and I know you've met someone else. She seems right for you I mean she knows all about what you and Dean do. I guess in a way I do wish you had been honest with me.'

Sighing he looked back at her, 'I didn't know how you would react. I mean the life had trapped me and I wanted out. Meeting you made me realise that I could be free and telling you meant I'd put you in danger.'

He realised it sounded stupid because even though she hadn't known she had still been put in danger.

'Well I guess ignorance was bliss.' Looking into his hazel eyes she slowly raised her hand to touch his hair and caress his face. Surprisingly her hand felt warm.

He leant into the caress and smiled, 'I will always love you Sam but you have a future.'

'I'm sorry I never told you. I'm…'

She shushed him, 'I know. It's all forgiven. Just make sure that you protect her and your baby.'

Her voice went quieter, 'I think you'll be a great dad for the record.' Her big blue eyes appraised him, 'I love you and I always will.'

Tears cascaded down his face and he whispered, 'I love you too and thank you for those precious moments together.' Their lips met for the briefest of kisses. They felt so warm and the scent of her overwhelmed him.

Their lips worked together and then nothing.

She was gone and he was alone her voice faint as she said, 'I love you Sam.'

He was still sat there when Dean came back in the room. Tears drying on his face and the lights switched off. He'd realised that she was just somewhere in between the living and the dead so she'd always be around.

'You ok?' the bed creaked as Dean sat down then got in under the cover.

'Yeah I'm fine Dean.'

Nodding Dean watched his brother's back. 'Sure.' Punching his pillow he sat back. Taking a deep breath he asked, 'Wanna talk about it?'

Turning slightly Sam sighed, 'No… but thanks.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

The drive back was quiet but then again they normally were. Both brothers generally exhausted and fed up of one another's company so they only talked in muted conversation.

Occasionally Dean would say something and then Sam would reply but it was for the time silent.

Changing the tape for the millionth time Dean tapped along to the beat. He was desperate to see Tess and he was pretty sure Sam wanted to talk to Trin.

Breaking the silence Dean asked a question that had been burning in his gut since they had left the hotel. The way that Abby had hugged him tightly and whispered thanks could only of meant that one thing had happened.

'So erm did you I don't know I'm going on a limb here and say kiss her?'

Sam jumped. 'What?' He looked sideways at his brother.

Dean looked at him again, 'I take it you did. Hey look she was scared and obviously you felt you were helping her get over that fear. I just you know…'

Raising his hand his cut his brother off. 'Yes we kissed. Did I feel anything no not really and will I leave Trin for a married woman? No! I guess she wanted to thank me in another way and yes I did find her attractive but not to leave all I've worked so hard to keep.'

Nodding he tapped along to one of his favourite songs Led Zeppelin's "Ramble on."

The fact that the early morning was just like a typical autumn day as it was misty and all of the leaves falling down by the side of the road just made the song more poignant as he was going back to Tess.

_"Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay."_

He looked at his brother and said, 'I'm not prying Sammy I was just checking.'

chuckling Sam said, 'Checking? You were prying. Just because I saw Jess it doesn't mean anything. I don't have feelings for any other women. Trin is everything.'

Smiling to himself Dean tapped on the steering wheel. They had been driving for ages but the consolation was that they were near home.

* * *

They had taken longer than they thought they would have done getting home. They'd eaten but still not arrived any earlier.

Looking down at her he smirked as her foot pressed against his leg. Jumping slightly she opened her eyes and found his warm hazel eyes staring down at her.

He'd been lying next to her for a while watching her sleep. She'd gone to bed earlier as Mary was niggly and she'd just crashed out. She hadn't felt Sam join her or his body warm against hers.

'Hey,' he whispered his breath warm against her cheeks.

'Hey,' she smiled up at him pressing her face closer to his hand that cupped her cheek.

His hand pressed against her abdomen sending trickling sensations of desire from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. His lips caressed hers. Their softness always amazed her and she soon found her hands gripping tightly to his hair.

His hands pushed against her top exposing her flesh making goose bumps appear and speckle across her body. His big skilled hands caressed her nipples and rolled them between his thumb and forefingers making her gasp with desire. His tongue licked and sucked. Her back arched into his body covering hers.

She groaned loudly feeling his mouth against hers.

She pushed at his shirt and soon it was off and she could feel his skin. Caressing his back she then focused on his cock pressing hard against her. Wriggling she whispered, 'I've got to take these off.'

Sam sniggered slightly as he waited patiently his breath coming out in pants. She was so wet she knew how easily it would be for him to just slide inside. Arching up she felt him push inside of her and instantly fill her up.

They moved in a perfect rhythm Sam holding her tightly and Trin's nails digging into his back. His eyes bore into hers. Not even daring to blink they kissed, tongues fucking and caressing.

She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm start to pool in her abdomen.

Throwing back her head she moaned as the world crashed around her slightly. Pumping into her faster he groaned as he released himself inside of her.

'God I love you so much.'

She smiled but her face was wet. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Feeling his body against hers she realised how much she'd missed him not just physically but emotionally too.

It was like a piece of the jigsaw that had been missing for so long and finally all of the pieces coming together had made her suddenly notice it's absence.

'I love you too.' He kissed her softly tasting the salt from her tears. Cradling her against his body they lay there in silence.

* * *

Dean sighed. He'd just decided to head straight to bed. He knew that Tess was already there curled up and looking adorable. He suddenly felt the need for her increase. He'd been away for a few days and already thinking of her body made him hard.

He imagined her full breasts and how her usually thin waist would be showing the bump that protected their children.

As he suspected she was lying there her hand wrapped protectively around her belly. The cover had fallen off her and her leg had wrapped around the duvet. He pulled off his brown boots and clumped them as quietly as he could on the floor.

Next came his jeans and then his t shirt. Sliding into the bed next to her he smiled at the fact that as soon as his body hit the bed sheet her arm slid across him.

It was as if she knew straight away that he was near to her and instinct called to her to grip him tight.

She murmured against him. He felt her warm breath against his chin as she whispered, 'I missed you.'

'Me too.'

She kissed him softly on his neck.

Pulling her onto his body she smiled as his hands caressed her back. It was one part of his body she adored even worshipped. She was slowly waking up.

His fingers sent shivers of electricity up and down her spine. He pressed her back against the mattress and moved down her body. His tongue flicked and licked as he made his way to her clit.

She bucked beneath him. Her body completely and utterly gave in to him. As soon as Dean touched her she was his.

Feeling him push softly into her she moaned slightly. He was so gentle.

Their bodies moved together. Dean smiled down at her kissing her as she moaned his name before her orgasm exploded around her.

Dean came after deep within her.

She was still trembling as he pulled out of her slightly. Sighing she looked at him and smiled, 'I'm glad you are back,' she whispered into his throat.

'Well I'm glad you are glad I'm back.' Laughing she kissed his nose.

They lay there in the afterglow touching and kissing just to make sure the other person was really there. The smell of Dean the gunpowder and leather that was always present mixed with her strawberry shampoo and baby powder.

Sighing she tangled her legs around his making sure she kept him close.


	18. Chapter 18

_Again with this chapter I took an existing scene or a few words from a scene and made it my own. I just did this to try and keep the story with the particular season I was writing at the time. _

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

Days went back to normal or whatever passed as normal.

Dean worked at the garage coming home from work dirty but happy. Tess was getting bigger her bump was a lot more pronounced.

She'd called the publishers and arranged to meet up with the head of the Supernatural books she'd just got a quick appointment made and she was just wondering how to ask Dean if he would go with her.

She picked up the recipe book and flicked through the lists. She wanted to make him something really nice but she didn't know what exactly.

Tapping her pen on her notepad she smiled as Trin wandered in with Mary bouncing on her hip. 'So what's all this in aid of?' Trin asked as she lifted the book up and took a peek at the cover.

'I'm just trying to get my husband to do something for me.' Wriggling her eyebrows Trin laughed.

'Well I guess the best is to go for what Dean loves best. So all things fatty and stuff.'

Nodding Tess said, 'I guess.'

Sitting down she bounced Mary up and down on her lap, 'Do you want me and Sam to leave you two to it?'

'Well it's kind of a favour that I need from him.' Smiling at Trin she carried on, 'It's just something he's got to decide and it also means we have to travel on our own hunt.'

Trin laughed, 'Rather you than me. But seriously I think that a nice romantic meal would be an excellent way to get what you want.' Picking up Mary she tapped the book as she walked by, 'that would be a great starter I reckon.'

'Thanks!'

Pushing up from the table she felt a large kick, 'I've gotta cook it first before you can have your dinner too.' Caressing her belly she wandered into the living room, 'J?'

He ran in making car noises she laughed, 'We are going food shopping.' His face fell and he looked just like Dean it was so cute, 'I know it's boring but we'll get some chocolate.' He smiled broadly. 'Ok?'

He nodded. 'Right we've got stuff to do before daddy comes home.' Picking up her bag she reached for John.

He grabbed her hand and babbled, 'Wuv you Mummy!'

Smiling she said, 'I love you too.'

* * *

Wandering around the store she was so fed up. Everything ached. She had willed herself out of the shops and was pleasantly surprised she'd shot around the store and was back at home.

John sat watching her tear around the kitchen. Laughing and talking.

She'd decided she was going to do just a simple burger with all the trimmings.

She'd cheated and got some special burgers from the store it just was too tiring to make them herself.

She was just frying a few mushrooms and onions in the pan when Dean wandered in. Covered in oil and grease she sighed. He always looked so beautiful regards being covered in grease from head to foot. He sniffed as he came in and smiled.

Tess was standing at the oven he wrapped his arms around her and the baby bump, 'Hey!'

'Hey!'

'What's all this in aid of?' He pinched some cheese from the cutting board and headed to the fridge.

'Well it's not very often we get to eat together as a family and I just wanted to be with you.'

He turned her around to face him, 'Seriously? I mean you aren't going to spring too much on me are you?'

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Dean I just want to spend time with you and maybe ask you something later.'

Slumping in mock indignation he pulled a face. 'Don't be stupid Dean. It's just something I need to run past you and I'm fine if you don't want to do it.'

His eyebrow raised he pulled apart and headed to the fridge, 'Ok well I'll wash up.' Pulling out a beer he headed upstairs.

* * *

The meal had been a success and they were now eating dessert. It was just some ice cream and a slice of homemade pie. 'Awww Dean don't let him do that.'

John had emptied his ice cream all over his high chair. It was running off the arms and dropping straight to the floor he laughed loudly.

Dean laughed along with him. Tess sighed as she grabbed some paper towels from the side and passed them to Dean. John was definitely Dean's son always getting in a mess and enjoying every moment of it.

'Sorry!' Dean's hands were completely covered as he wiped up the mess from the floor.

John wiggled his legs in his high chair, "WOOOOO" he shouted. Tess laughed as she scooped him up, 'Let's bath this monster and have a chat alone.'

After bathing John and putting him to bed she rubbed her back. It was a little sore but warm large hands pushed hers away. Smiling she closed her eyes as Dean whispered, 'You should have a bath too. Relax.'

Sighing as she felt his warm hands against her skin leaving a goose bump trail behind as they circled, 'I can't relax Dean. It's just not me.'

He laughed as he softly kissed her neck. 'Dean!'

'What?' He carried on kissing her and rubbing her back, 'I mean we can talk and still do this.'

She tried to focus on what she needed to say rather than his lips caressing her skin and his hands leaving trails of goose bumps down her body. Plus she was trying to ignore the throbbing ache making her warm and excited.

Swallowing she whispered, 'Just listen ok.' She tried to calm her breathing and focus her mind on things rather than Dean and nakedness.

He nodded as he slowly carried on rubbing her back in slow circles. 'Listening.'

'You aren't I mean seriously.' Pushing him slightly she laughed, 'It's about the babies.' He paused and then carried on, 'Nothing bad it's just that I think I might have found out a bit more about the prophecy.'

'I thought we weren't going to worry about prophecy.' He stopped touching her his voice showed suspicion and uncertainty. Tess realised that they had sort of discussed not bothering finding out anything but it was an irritating niggle now.

'Well we weren't but it's bothering me like crazy Dean.' His warm hands carried on rubbing her back, 'I just want to know they will be safe.'

He tilted her face towards his, 'If that's what you want.' She smiled. She was so beautiful he felt his heart begin to race.

'I do Dean but I want you to want it too.'

'Whatever you want to do I'll do it.' She smiled again as she kissed him softly.

'Thank you,' she pressed her hand to his heart, 'we just have to find someone first.'

'Who is this someone?' He'd pulled her into his arms and they lay together on the bed.

'Well I guess I better come clean.'

She explained and watched as Dean's face changed. 'A prophet? Who writes books based on our lives?'

Nodding standing up she pulled the books from under the bed. 'Yeah all of these.'  
They scattered across the bed. 'Wow.'

Picking up the first book he frowned then smirked a little, 'Seriously?' He turned the book cover towards her. It was the picture of Sam with no shirt on and Dean looking all severe. Sam's hair was long and streaming out behind him. It looked awful. It was cringe worthy.

He tapped it as she said, 'Yeah seriously. I mean _wow_no wonder fan girls read it right?'

Laughing loudly she suddenly stopped when she realised he wasn't laughing along with her. 'Ok well obviously it's not that funny.'

'Damn straight.' Flipping through a book she couldn't see the cover of his face altered, 'Wow.'

'What?'

'Well when you said everything you really meant everything.' He passed her the book and tapped the page, 'I'm full frontal in this.'

Scowling at the title Route 666 she threw it on the floor, 'There is more than that. I mean you have fans, Sam and Dean fans and slash fans.'

'What is a slash fan?' He pawed through her notes.

'As in Dean slash Sam together.'

His face looked appalled, 'As in together, together?'

'Yes.' She flushed and laughed slightly looking embarrassed.

'They do know we are brothers?'

'Yeah and baby it really doesn't seem to bother them.' He pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues fucked and caressed as they touched one another.

As they paused for breath he looked at her and whispered, 'Those people are pretty weird. Don't they realise I'm totally into women. One in particular!' Laughing they kissed again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

Dean wanted to know more and as they cuddled on the bed especially when she mentioned the publisher meeting, 'Really?'

Tess had passed herself off as a journalist and had managed to get an interview with the main publisher of the entire Supernatural collection. 'What? You don't think your wife can sound convincing?'

Looking shocked he muttered, 'Of course you can you just surprised me that you had got such a good act.'

Smirking slightly she softened as she punched him lightly on the arm, 'I'm nervous though. I mean I obviously know everything but this well this is different. We are stepping into a world we have no idea how these people react to you both.'

'From what I've read they sound crazy. I mean they have an opinion on everything. I MEAN everything.'

He'd seen them arguing over the yellow eyed demon and how the storyline had apparent holes. They just seriously were strange. The forum world was an odd experience.

'Some of them Dean are teenagers hanging onto a world that excites them. They read about attractive guys who hunt monsters in a sexy car and use guns. To them it's not altogether real it's just really exciting and dark.'

Taking a deep breath she carried on, 'No one else knows it's real. They just think it's been created by an author. Don't blame the fans let's just hope you don't meet any.'

She felt Dean stiffen instantly as he thought about meeting some hard core fans, 'Yeah because I don't think I'd deal with it.'

Laughing she sat up, 'Are we going to do this then?'

Chewing on his lip he nodded. Scratching his face feeling the grain of his stubble he muttered, 'Well you'll only worry and I want to check that little prophet bookworm doesn't get any ideas about writing any more things with our story.'

She really hoped so too because knowing Dean he wouldn't be happy with that.

Changing the subject she picked up her notepad, 'Well my meeting is at ten tomorrow so you are more than welcome to come with me but you have to be on your best behaviour.'

Faking mock indignation he chuckled to himself, 'Thanks. I'll behave.'

She grinned, 'We'll see.'

* * *

The office was clean and tidy and completely filled with Supernatural memorabilia that instantly freaked Dean out. Large posters and the books all neatly lined up on a book case. He stood next to Tess filled as though the woman behind the desk would instantly see him as the Dean from the book.

She took them in. Tess smiled. The publisher Sarah somebody said, 'Take a seat guys.'

Perching on the edge of the soft chair he took a deep breath, 'Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.'

She smiled taking off her black frame glasses, 'Well these sets of books are my favourite I'm an extremely big fan. I would love to see lots of new press for them. What magazine did you say you were from?'

'Well at the moment we are freelance and hoping to get it in to weekly world news,' the publisher smiled.

'As long as we get good press! I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys.'

Tess held up her hand, 'I can totally emphasise with you I'm a big fan too. There isn't a thing I don't know about the… um books.' Again Dean stiffened. He really wasn't comfortable.

Looking down at the desk the Sarah shuffled through her papers. 'Ok well how do I know you are legit?'

She looked Dean up and down. Taking in his big green eyes and long eyelashes she also noted that he was well built and looked as though he carried some muscle. Licking her lips as Dean answered finally.

'Oh we are legit alright.' He muttered as he stared at the shelves.

Deciding that as his amazing lips said yes she would test them anyway. His lips were sinful and she bet they tasted amazing. Coughing slightly she shifted in her seat, 'Right. Well…' thinking she looked up at the both, 'What's the year and make of Dean's car?'

Like lightening Dean answered, 'It's a 1967 Chevy Impala.'

Chewing her nail she said, 'What's May 2nd?'

Dean looked slightly confused so Tess said, 'That's erm my… Sam's birthday.'

Nodding and smiling she stood up and paced.

Dean frowned then said, 'Well Dean's birthday is 24th January.' Tess laughed into her lap making sure that she didn't look at him. She knew his face would be incredulous. Tapping her leg he mouthed, 'Sam fan.'

Spinning on her heel the Sarah pointed, 'What was Sam's score on the LSAT?'

Staring at Tess he rolled his eyes and frowned. Shrugging his shoulders he laughed when Tess said, 'Erm well I think 174?'

Nodding. Dean was annoyed again. Twice now she'd said more about his brother than him he whispered, 'Total Sam fan.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Shrugging she tapped her teeth, 'Ok an easy one,' smiling back towards them she turned, 'Dean's favourite song.'

'Total tie. Between Between Zepplin's "Ramblin' Man" and "Travelin' Riverside Blues."'

Convinced she sat back down at her desk.

'Ok Miss West what can I do for you?

Tess turned to Dean who nodded, 'What's Carver Edlund's real name?'

Looking up at her Tess found that Sarah's face was aghast, 'No I erm I really can't.'

'We just really want to talk to him. He's important to those fans who asked about the Supernatural books. Get his take on it.'

'Sorry I can't. He's really private. Kind of like Salinger.'

Tess sighed, 'Come on we are really big fans.'

They'd already planned what could happen. Motioning for Dean to stand up he pulled his shirt down at the neck although it was done begrudgingly to reveal a charm tattoo.

They'd thought about having fake ones done just in case because fans on the forum had mentioned how awesome the charm would have been as a tattoo.

Pulling up her shirt Tess showed off her one in the base of her back. It was so achingly hot he was tempted to just reach out and caress her spine.

Licking her lips Sarah scrutinised both tattoos she seriously contemplated asking for a threesome as she nodded, 'Well I erm guess he won't mind.' Tearing off a piece of paper she wrote down all of the information needed.

Leaving the publishing house Dean sighed. Taking his hand she kissed him. 'What's wrong Dean?'

'Well she just seemed such a Sam fan.' His face was sad and he looked like a little lost boy really saddened by the woman's apparent lust for more Sam than Dean.

'Aww well you've got the biggest Dean fan right here.' He smiled widely as he pulled her closer.

'You've so got to get that tattoo done for real.' His voice was deep and his breath was warm against her, 'It's seriously sexy.'

'Oh I really do, do I?' He nodded, 'I'll consider it most definitely as you like it so much.'

Laughing they headed back to the Impala.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

'Right so you need to make a left.'

Nodding he turned to the left down another dirt road. They had made good time considering they had left John at her Mum and Dad's and packed the Impala with all they thought they would need.

John didn't mind. Tess knew he would be pampered and spoilt for the time they would be away.

Tess had slept part of the journey and had then woken up. The Impala had overtaken a large truck and the sound of the engine roaring had made her start.

She was quiet and nervous Dean could tell. Reaching across the seat and clasped her hand. 'It will be ok we are together.'

'Yeah.'

He took his eyes off the road and stared at her, 'Baby honestly we'll be fine. I mean you and me almost on a hunt together you know? It'll be fun.'

'I know Dean. I'm just nervous.'

He gently rubbed her hand his thumb caressed her knuckles softly. 'You are bound to be. It's our first hunt isn't it?'

'Yeah we really haven't done this before properly.'

Nodding he turned up the radio. Taking a look at her he whispered, 'Just relax baby.'

Listening to his voice and a relaxing song by Kansas made her snuggled down in the seat and close her eyes.

* * *

They'd been driving for five hours and Tess felt sick. They hadn't eaten or stopped off for a break and it was now the early hours of the morning.

Stopping off at a motel Tess's eyes were already closing. The motel was a lot better than the other one's he had stopped off at before.

A good shower and the bed seemed to be clean and free from itchy scratchy covers. Yawning Tess flopped down on the bed and instantly curled up.

Dumping the bags Dean pulled out her laptop from Tess's bag Dean started to look at the information about Chuck Shurley.

There wasn't much to know he had no criminal records although he had been made bankrupt not long ago. No one had heard much about him and finding his address was pretty easy.

Tess stirred in her sleep reaching out for him and sighing when he wasn't right next to her. Taking off his jacket he just slipped under the covers next to her and pulled her towards him.

Feeling her warm breath against the hollow of his throat he closed his eyes and slipped off into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The Impala pulled up by the curb. The houses were small and some were slightly dilapidated.

Scanning the houses he pointed to the right one.

Tess was shaking as she stepped from the car and took Dean's hand. He looked so gorgeous in his tight khaki coloured shirt and his tatty blue jeans he smiled down at her as they looked at the steps up towards the front door.

Pulling her along they made their way up the drive towards the house, 'You ok?'

Nodding she turned her face towards him taking in his lovely big eyes, 'Yeah I just feel a little sick.'

He kissed her head and tilted up her head whispering, 'We'll be fine.'

Knocking on the door he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

A short guy dressed in just a dressing gown squinted at the light as he opened the door a crack.

Dean spoke his voice gruff, 'You Chuck Shurley?'

The face screwed up in concern as he looked between the two of them, 'Maybe? Why?'

'I'm Dean and this is my wife Tess and my brother is Sam and he has a wife called Trin,' taking a deep breath he carried on, 'We are the Dean, Tess, Sam and Trin you've been writing about.'

Sighing and rolling his eyes Chuck shut the door with a load snick.

Ringing the bell Dean waited.

Opening the door again Chuck looked out, 'Look I really appreciate your enthusiasm from my fans but I do suggest that you get a life.'

Pushing his door too again Dean pushed back with more force.

'Well I do have a life. It's the one you've been writing about.'

Chuck looked from face to face as they followed him into his house. 'Wait is this a misery thing?' He covered his face with his hands.

'No Chuck it's not a misery thing.' Tess looked around his living room.

The place was covered in Supernatural posters and paper, bottles and broken pencils littered the coffee table and table near his computer.

'I am Tess and this is Dean. The same family you have been writing about?'

Folding his skinny arms across his chest he laughed slighted, 'Ok I'm not buying any of this. Did Phil put you up to this?' A small smile appeared on his lips but soon disappeared when Dean shook his head.

'Nice to meet you Chuck. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my wife Tess.'

Mouthing the word Winchester he looked from face to face with his mouth open wide, 'The character's last name was never used in the book I never even told anyone about that let alone write it down.'

'Well I'm afraid to say even though it wasn't written down I know for sure all you've written down I've done.'

Chuck rushed into the kitchen and poured himself a large drink. Gulping it down he looked around.

'I can't explain it. I guess I must be a God. That's all.'

Tess smiled as Dean rolled his eyes, 'No sorry Chuck. You didn't create us you've just channelled into our lives.'

'Channelled into your lives?' gulping down a larger drink he sighed. 'Well I don't' understand.'

'Chuck.' They all jumped as a gruff voice sounded behind them.

'Castiel?'

'Wow!' Chuck looked as though he would faint. 'Y-y-you're Castiel the angel?'

'Do not be afraid Chuck. I am a prophet of the Lord.'

Closing his eyes he downed another three gulps of his drink, 'This is definitely a misery thing.' He wailed.

'Honestly Chuck this isn't a misery thing,' Tess said.

'You are to be protected as you are a prophet of the lord.' Castiel looked at Dean and Tess as he said the words.

Rolling his eyes Dean sighed, 'Well last time I checked I've got no definite beef with the guy. Tess just wants to know a few things and as you and your purple trench coat wearing angel told her to head on here so we came.'

He motioned to the curled up Chuck on the floor, 'He didn't even know that he was a prophet so I reckon we did him a bit of favour. Maybe he could do us one.'

Looking up from the floor and his glass Chuck opened his eyes.

'Chuck I know it's hard to get all of this into your head but we were just wondering if you've been writing of late?'

Looking up at Tess again he nodded, 'I've just written this.'

'Written what?'

He gulped, 'All of what has happened right now.'

Tess took over as Chuck looked like he was going to be sick, 'So you've obviously been writing about all of our conversations and scenes this week and the babies?'

As she mentioned them she caressed her bump absentmindedly.

He nodded. 'Do you mind if I take a look?' he shook his head as he tipped in some more alcohol. The glugging sound was really loud as the liquid hit the bottom of the glass.

* * *

Tess had read all of the latest chapters. Everything that had happened Chuck had written down. Nodding to Dean she rubbed her eyes.

'Can I ask how does your writing process start?'

Chuck looked over the top of his large glass, 'Well I normally get this headache that normal painkillers won't shift so I normally drink and then I kind of pass out.'

Rolling his eyes Dean stretched, 'So you still want to ask him?' Dean's green eyes bore into Tess's.

'Yes I do.'

Chuck looked between them both, 'Is this about the prophecies?'

'Yes it is what can you tell us?'

Rubbing his eyes he took another sip from his glass, 'I can't tell you much other than what I've dreamt and written about. I mean I don't always dream that far into the future but this I've sort of learnt more about the past few nights since you've been closer.'

He sounded more confident as he leant forward to address Tess face to face.

She suddenly realised she needed to be honest with him. He had a problem with alcohol but he seemed honest and sure he would come to some answer.

'Will they be safe? That's all I want to know I just want that piece of mind.'

As she mentioned that a small tap thumped against her stomach her babies reminding her they were safe at that moment.

Placing his glass on the coffee table he sat back on the sofa. His voice was significantly lower, 'I can give you that but to be honest I'll have to sleep on it.'

He pointed to the large bottle now empty on the coffee table before him his eyes lowered.

Watching him a soft snore emitted from his slightly open mouth.

Closing her eyes Tess knew what was coming.

'Great!' Throwing his arms in the air Dean turned and headed for the kitchen. 'We've driven all this way for a damn drunken prophet who has just fallen asleep.'

Watching Dean search through the glasses for a clean one on the sink.

He poured himself a generous glug of whiskey from the side, 'All I can say is mazel tov.' He raised his glass and took a large swig.

'Mazel tov because you don't think we'll get anything from him?'

Raising an eyebrow he nodded, 'Well I do. All that he'd written was right even the way I felt about being there and no doubt how you did too. God what is your problem?'

Grabbing her bag she headed for the door, 'I'm going to the local store to get something to drink and some food. I think I'll walk.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

Dean had fallen asleep on a chair and Chuck was flat out on the sofa. Soft snores emitted from them both. No doubt he'd drunk some more of the whiskey from the side. Sighing she looked around.

The kitchen was a mess so Tess decided it was an ideal thing to do was to tidy the kitchen and burn off some energy. Rolling up her sleeves she grabbed some cleaning fluid and began to scrub the sink. It was full so she smiled.

She doubted Chuck even knew that it was in the bottom of the cupboard.

She picked up the empty glass bottles and dumped them outside next to the rest of them.

Cleaning took her about three hours before she was happy with the room being clean and tidy. She daren't touch the notes and piles of paper on the desk for fear of moving something important.

She recognised the signs of someone who kept notes in an unorganised mess she saw the same thing at home on the computer and all around it as well.

Looking at Dean she sighed. She didn't know what he thought apart from the fact that he wasn't impressed with Chuck. I mean he wasn't exactly what she expected but what else could he of been like?

She jumped as she heard the sounds of angel wings close by.

'Tessa.'

'Sachael.' Turning she slowly removed her rubber gloves and faced the angel. 'What's up?'

Tilting her head slightly the angel shifted uncomfortably, 'I'm sorry. I know that Chuck is not exactly what you had envisioned a prophet to be like and I wish I had been here when you met him.'

'That's ok I guess you were busy doing angelic business.'

Sachael smiled slightly, 'Yes I was but I wish that Castiel had not simply arrived and should have explained. Chuck is a prophet protected by an archangel. He is to be looked after even though he has just found out that he is a prophet after all of this time. We unfortunately thought there was no need to explain what he was and how important he was. That was a mistake.'

'Yeah it probably was. Now we know he exists I'm sure Dean no matter how much he feels right now we'll keep in touch with him.'

The angel smiled. Her blonde hair seemed to be lighter as she inclined her head, 'You never cease to amaze me Tessa Winchester.'

'Well I try.' She smiled at the angel. She wasn't just an angel now she was her friend.

'I'm going to wake Dean and Chuck do you want to stick around for him telling us about the prophecy? Or have you already had the heads up on that front?'

Flushing slightly Sachael added, 'I'm afraid I won't stay.' Tess nodded.

The angels would find out about the prophecy from ear wigging at the opportune times. Tess was then alone gripping her rubber gloves in her hands.

* * *

Chuck's eyes were bleary and red. He'd drunk way too much and his dreams seemed to have been filled with the fact that his characters had suddenly turned up at his house and demanded to know about a fictional prophecy.

Yawning he rubbed a hand across his face. His eyes opened slowly and he jumped.

The woman who he thought was just a character was in fact very real and very alive in front of him. 'Crap! I thought I was dreaming.'

Smiling a wonderful smile she shook her head, 'No sorry Chuck it wasn't a dream.'

He sighed, 'Well I guess I better tell you more.'

Sitting up he took a deep breath.

'Tess I don't know much about everything but I'm pretty sure that things will be fine. At the moment there is no threat from anywhere other than the usual demon and spirit threat. You have nothing to fear. Your children will be fine they will be able to stand together because of what you and Dean teach them. That's all I know.'

Staring at him Tess could feel the warm tears running down her face. 'Thank you.'

He shuffled in his seat looking seriously uncomfortable with her tears and her sincere thanks.

'No problem I may as well help someone out with all of what I do know considering I've caused Dean a lot of trouble by writing these books.'

Sniffing Tess shook her head as she wiped away some tears as she finally looked up at him, 'Chuck, Dean didn't know anything about it until I found out about the books from the angels. The only thing he was annoyed about is that you had a rather full on sex scene with him and someone in a particular book.'

Tess knew all about Cassie and Dean's relationship but to read some of it had been particularly uncomfortable.

'Ahh yeah sorry about that. I kind of dream about those things it's just I thought that would be more exciting you know for all of my fans.'

Smiling he took a deep breath, 'So what now?'

'Well all I can say is that I need a coffee and something greasy.' Stifling a yawn Dean stood up.

'What did I miss?'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

Tess had left Chuck their numbers and address just so that he can keep in touch with them if need be.

He seemed generally chuffed that someone had taken the time to find out a bit about him and also to clue him in on the angels' because she felt that she should.

It was only right.

A lot of people wouldn't have bothered but he had got more information about the prophecy and could do more than that if needed so he was important as well as a genuinely nice guy.

Dean sighed, 'So we travelled all this way for nothing other than him telling us things will be alright?'

Feeling the anger rising she turned towards him, 'Dean what the hell else was he supposed to say? He only told me a simple thing and it's made all the difference.'

She'd slept better that night and she felt more uplifted that morning after hearing those words from Chuck.

'I don't expect you to understand Dean. I'm the one carrying these babies not you so you don't get the whole mother and baby bond.'

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, 'I guess I don't. I'm sorry.'

His voice was filled with guilt and she looked at him folding her arms as she did so. He stared straight at the road even though he knew she was looking at him.

'Dean you don't have to apologise it's just that I really needed you there and you were but you weren't. It's just that I feel good about things now and Chuck really helped. Ok he wasn't what we thought he would be but when are people how we plan them to be? Dean we are in this together and we should be happy.'

Taking his eyes off the road he nodded. 'Yeah you are right. Next time I see Chuck I'll apologise.'

In his head he muttered, "Hopefully it won't be any time soon."

Nodding and shifting in her seat she said, 'You should because Dean at times you were pretty damn rude.'

Rolling his eyes he turned on the radio. Tess wasn't in the mood for chatting and neither was he.

Boston blared from the speakers and he settled in for some near silent roads.

Tess crossed her arms. Dean could be really immature and right now he'd burst her happy bubble.

He'd not done it intentionally but he'd still irritated her. Letting the cool breeze waft over her she counted slowly to ten before letting out a deep breath.

'Sorry baby.'

She reached for his hand.

Grasping it tightly he brought it up to his lips.

'Me too. I really will talk to Chuck again I promise apologising for all sorts of stuff I didn't do and what I did.'

Smiling at him she squeezed his hand, 'I love you Dean.'

'Love you too.' Winking he turned back towards the road.

Life was definitely too short for them to spend it arguing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Life wasn't quiet when they got back. Dean was busy with work at the garage and it must have been busy because Sam was helping out with work too.

Tess smiled at John as he ran around the garden. He'd really become interested in cars and spent a lot of time with Dean in the Impala and marvelling at Dean's greasy overalls.

She was getting bigger too and Mary was beginning to walk and talk as well. The house was generally loud and messy but they were all happy.

* * *

Linda pressed the door bell. Tess had called and invited her and Bryan over for a meal. It had been so long since they had all been together as a big family she was really looking forward to it.

Dean opened the door and smiled. Kissing her on the cheek she smiled, 'Hey Linda come on in.'

He looked well. Being a father definitely was working on him. Not that he was any less sarcastic and often loud.

Suddenly John appeared from nowhere equipped with a mini dragon toy in one hand and a car in the other. He ran towards her and hugged her legs, 'Nanny.'

Caressing his soft hair she asked, 'Hey my little man how are you? Where's Mummy?'

He pointed to the kitchen as he ran towards Bryan. Laughing she headed off to find her daughter.

'Hey Mum.' Wiping her cheek she left a trail of flour behind as she turned from rolling pastry.

Kissing her softly on the cheek she chuckled as Linda wiped it off. 'Are you and Dad ok?'

'I'm fine baby how are you? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?' Bustling Tess towards a chair she looked at the oven and the pans bubbling on the stove, 'I take it we are eating something hot and spicy?'

Her daughter frowned, 'Why spicy?'

'Well you are a little over do.' She rubbed the bump, 'Spicy food will help you out by bringing you on.'

Sighing Tess wiped her hands on her apron, 'I'm sure I will be due soon. Don't worry Mum.' Smiling at Dean and her Dad as they came into the room she said, 'Dean you up for spicy food?'

Frowning Dean passed a beer to Bryan and went to open a bottle of wine for Linda and Trin, 'I don't understand.'

Grabbing some beers from the fridge she passed them to her Dad, 'Apparently it will be bring the babies on.'

Bryan held the beer out in front of him and read the label while he chuckled, 'Your mum's been reading magazines again. I'm surprised she's not told you the one about s…'

A well aimed elbow to the ribs from Linda made him start, 'I don't think they need to know that one Bryan.'

Rubbing his ribs he passed a beer to Dean and threw his wife a scathing look. 'What other one?'

Dean sipped his beer as he looked from face to face. He honestly didn't understand what they were talking about. Innocently looking around he caught Linda's eyes and frowned as she flushed and looked away.

'Dean they mean sex.' Tess looked at him straight in the eyes when she said it. 'I'm not going to gloss that one over.'

Choking on his beer he coughed and spluttered. 'Sex?' His eyes glazed over at the word.

It had been so long since him and Tess had had full on sex it was generally just a little pleasuring and a lot more cuddles. Feeling embarrassed he gently talked to himself trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to be sitting at half mast all evening.

Linda choked on some wine and looked away.

Tess laughed. They all looked seriously shocked and embarrassed, 'Yeah see Mum I read magazines too.' Standing up she headed towards the oven, 'Look we'll not mention anything about it again.'

Looking at Linda Dean felt his face flush and instantly he said loudly, 'Bryan do you wanna check out the game?'

Tess snorted. 'I love to embarrass him.' Linda chuckled, 'Mum we are fine honestly and I feel fine plus the doctor said it's ok to be a little late.'

'As long as you are ready.'

Tess had packed her bag ready for the hospital just in case. She nodded as she turned back towards the cooker.

Dinner went really well. Everyone enjoyed the meal. The twins enjoyed it especially as they kicked and moved around. She felt like a blimp.

Dean smiled at her across the table. Something about the way he did always made her excited.

Goosebumps skittered across her body.

All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and have him make love to her.

Blinking her eyes, 'My waters have just broke.'

Pandemonium broke out. Tess stood there staring at Dean suddenly his arms were around her waist guiding her to the door and then to the car.

The next few hours she felt Dean with her. His eyes never left hers and his voice was there talking to her.

'Dean we never chose names.' He laughed.

She loved the easy way he threw back his head and laughed, 'It's not funny.'

He smiled as he rubbed her back gently, 'Baby we'll choose once those little fellas are out of there ok?'

Nodding slowly as she panted, 'This will so be the last time this happens Dean. I can't go through this again.'

She didn't just mean the birth she meant the whole worry about their children's future.

Kissing her head Dean whispered, 'I know.' To he thought to himself, _**"Neither can I." **_


	25. Chapter 25

_Ok to everyone of my lovely readers this is my last chapter in this story. I hope you have enjoyed it and don't forget reviews are love. More adventures in the last story called Sweet Surrender which will be up and coming soon as soon as I finish it! _

_Thank you for reading :D_

* * *

**Chapter 25: **

'One more push Tess.' The time between the first baby and the second wasn't too long.

The nurses' voice came soft amidst baby squeals, 'You've got a beautiful baby girl and baby boy.'

Tears came down her nose as she stared at the tiny bundles wrapped in little towels.

Dean was holding the little girl. Tears streaked down his face and his voice was watery too, 'They are so beautiful.'

Sobbing Tess nodded as she felt the warmth of her babies pressed against her.

They both had piercing blue eyes, 'Welcome to the family my darlings.'

* * *

As she sat staring at the babies Dean looked at her, 'So do we have any name ideas?'

Tapping at the book filled with baby names, 'Well what about…'then she shook her head. 'No I don't like them.'

Laughing she tapped the book again as she turned to face Dean. His big green eyes looked back, 'Well Dean don't you have any ideas?'

Stretching as he stood up showing off some of his mid drift her eyes trailed the soft line of hair down to his crotch he stood over the cribs.

How could she even be thinking about how amazing he looked right after she had the twins? Shaking her head she watched him as he said, 'Kara and Kieran?'

At the sound of their names they opened their eyes and yawned. Laughing she nodded, 'You have definitely got a seal of approval there.'

Reaching for him she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. 'Brilliant names baby.'

His big green eyes took her in, 'I love you Tessa Winchester.'

She loved the way he said her name it really gave her serious shivers, 'I can't wait to be alone with you.'

Chuckling she kissed his nose, 'Well with four children I think I'll be pretty busy.'

'Four?'

'Yeah you and our three children.'

His face was a picture, 'We will have a while before we can be alone, alone you know?' He nodded, 'But isn't that enough?'

Without hesitation green eyes met blue and he whispered, 'It's better than enough it's everything.'

A fluttering of wings interrupted their quick kisses, 'I am sorry for intruding.'

Looking up Sachael flushed deeply. Her blonde hair fell down across her face and she pushed it back.

The slender woman stood tall and smiled at Tess.

Tess smiled back.

She was so pleased that her friend had arrived to see her children, 'Hey that's ok. You ok?'

The angel nodded. She moved quietly towards the cribs and smiled down at them both. Murmuring at each baby, 'Two beautiful little souls.'

She touched them softly on their heads she looked back at Dean and Tess, 'Thank you for letting me meet them. Do not hesitate to contact us if you need us we will always be there to keep an eye on you all.'

Her smile warmed them both deep in their souls. Right at that moment they felt completely filled with grace. Opening their eyes the angel had gone.

Tess sighed. She knew for the moment things were fine so she hoped everything would continue to be.

Now she was waiting for her first baby to meet her new ones. His little face would light up she just knew it and his eyes would devour everything about them.

Already he was protective over them both so she knew there would be no fear of him not being an amazing big brother.

Staring at Dean and her babies she smiled still feeling the warmth of Sachael's grace surround her like a comfortable blanket.


End file.
